From The Strangest Places
by Charlie987
Summary: When a 16 year old Hope is struggling at school In New York, Lizzie and Josie help her out. Their friendship leads two old friends, Klaus and Caroline, back together again. Klaroline endgame. Timeline Liberties
1. Chapter 1

**_From the strangest places_**

 **AN: I honestly have no idea if this is any good. It's my first fanfiction in years and my first Klaroline. Be honest if you think its rubbish and I will abandon it. Constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Charlie**

The fight to win New Orleans from Marcel had come to a natural end. His relationship with Rebekah saw an opportunity for peace. Klaus, wanting what was best for his daughter, moved himself, Hayley and Hope to New York when she turned 13. They had heard of a school that was being run by a Vampire with the assistance of other supernatural beings, ones that Elijah deemed reliable and trustworthy. Hopes cravings for a normal life, friends and the ability to explore her supernatural powers didn't weaken as she grew older so he knew such a move was needed to keep his daughter happy. With the encouragement of Hayley, the family left and settled in the city.

For Hope however, the big dream of a life outside of her family and a normal education, hadn't been going to plan. It never seemed to end. Being a Mikaelson was hard work, being the daughter of the notorious original hybrid was even harder. Going to school with other supernatural students meant that they knew who her father was, there was no avoiding that. Ever. People either hated or feared him. He had hurt so many people, family members of witches he had once killed, and wolves he had turned to hybrids attended school with her. They extended their feelings for her father towards her. Throw that in with a lot of teenage angst, hormones and general school politics and it made for an unhappy original daughter.

For Klaus, it was frustrating to see. His guilt over the situation at hand didn't help. He didn't regret his kills, they all had their reason or purpose, but he did regret how it was effecting the daughter whom he wanted to protect. At first they ignored it, Hope was 13 and the new kid, there was bound to be tension because of her last name, now, at 16, kids were still be cruel. More so than normal.

He had determined that if he ever needed to rage war again, he would use bitchy teenage girls, they were mean, resourceful and a force to be reckoned with. The problem being, that force was currently being aimed at his daughter, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Hope pretended to be fine, and he had promised her a long time ago that he wouldn't get involved and threatening children wasn't ideal. Hayley had spoken to the school, there was little they could do. He wanted to rip the hearts from the boys that taunted her and snap the necks of the girls who humiliated her daily, keeping his promise to his daughter though he stayed clear.

Her powers and abilities were stronger than any of them could have fathomed. She was remarkable. It was her kind temperament that didn't make sense. Both he and Hayley were quick to anger and always willing to fight. Not Hope though. She was delicate, and caring. It was the reason why she would never use her powers to defend herself, fearful of the emotional consequences if she caused anyone pain.

It was just another day at New York school for the gifted and talented. Settled in her seat in the back corner of the class room, hope prepared her desk ready for lessons. Whilst the curriculum covered supernatural classes to help the students control their powers, more mainstream lessons were also required. Waiting for her English teacher to arrive for her last lesson of the day, Hope kept her head down, thinking about her visit from her aunt the week before whilst she fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist when she felt someone fall into the side of her desk.

"If it isn't the freak of nature, where were you last week ay, school too much for you so you stayed home with your freaky arse vampire Daddy" Jessy was a particularly mean Witch, Klaus had murdered her great grandmother many years ago, it was one of the reasons Hope felt that she couldn't stand up against her.

"N-no" Hope stammered back, "my aunt was visiting so I spent the week with her" still avoiding eye contact with the growing group of girls around her table.

"Ah a pampered little princess then, must be hard not being queen in school, the lowest of the low, where no one gives a shit about you" Jessy continued.

"Alright that's enough, you've had your fun now, give the girl a break" Hope raised her head at the voice. She recognised the girl, Josie she thinks her name is. Her twin sister is sitting beside her, muttering about not getting involved and it having nothing to do with them.

"What did you say to me?" Jessy's attention had shifted now to Josie and her sister who were the opposite side of the class room.

"You heard what I said Jessy, just cut the girl some slack, she didn't pick her family, just lay off" Josie continued to defend her. It wasn't something that had happened to Hope before, she was used to being picked on, those who didn't pick on her, just avoided the situation, not wanting to get the unwanted attention that came from being her friend.

"Josie Please, Mum said we had to stay out of trouble after last time" Josie was now standing up in front of her desk, ready for confrontation from the group of bullies, her sister was standing timidly to the side of her, continuing to mutter under her breath about how pissed their mum would be when they found out the girls had been arguing again.

"Lizzy, I am just simply reminding Jessy here that there is no need for her shit 24/7, not causing any trouble at all" Josie replied to her sister, Jessy took a step forward, as she did, their teacher walked in the class room, telling the group to take their seats before directing them to their copies of 'The Great Gatsby'

Hope kept her head down the rest of the lesson, she didn't want to cause any more trouble, but she worried more about the girls who had stood up for her, being friendly with Hope was a form of social suicide for other students, its why everyone avoided her, It seemed that Josie didn't seem to mind. After class, as everyone filtered out the room, someone knocked her notepad off of her desk as they walked past, and another kicked her bag. Hope just sat and waited until the noise died down before starting to collect her stuff.

"Here" Hope looked at the out stretched hand in front of her holding the book that had been knocked onto the floor, it belonged to Josie.

"Thanks, you know you didn't have to do that" Hope replied timidly.

"It's only picking up a book, not a big deal" Josie shrugged as placed the book in Hopes hand.

"Not the book, sticking up for me earlier, you know, you become hated by association"

"Being liked isn't that important to me"

It was Lizzie that spoke this time, "why do you stand for it, we all know you're the most powerful witch ever or something" Hope rolled her eyes, causing both girls to laugh slightly, "they could fear you, and you let them talk to you like that"

"I don't want to be feared, my dad's and my whole family are feared and that's not the life I want"

"But being bullied by a group of mediocre witches and a couple of jumped up werewolf sluts can't be fun? Surely being feared is better than that" Hope listened to what Josie had said. Of course she had thought about it, but she stood by her beliefs, always feeling that she was paying for her father's mistakes meaning she had no right to stand up for herself.

"My Dad, he hurt so many people, lots of their family members go here, I understand why they are angry with me" Hope looked away from the girls, feeling ashamed almost. Her head flung back up when both the girls started to laugh. She looked at them, eyebrow raised in question.

"You understand that we are supernatural right? That it comes with the territory? People in this world attack each other all the time, death is a natural fall out. All those people your dad killed had probably killed as well" Josie reasoned, a smirk on her face. Lizzie continued, her voice more gentle.

"Our mum told us, that when she transitioned, she clung to her humanity, that causing death was unthinkable for her, but as she grew older, she understood that this world, isn't like her human world, there are threats coming from every direction and sometimes death is the only way of defence"

"I understand that" Hope reasoned "But my dad, he is really bad, like.." she stopped as she saw Josie raise her hand.

"Babe, we know who your dad is, everyone in the school knows who he is, it doesn't matter, the way I see it, your dads been around longer so of course he has killed more people" Hope stopped to think about what the girls were saying before realising that this was the longest conversation that she had had with other students at school, the twins seemed to look past who she was, and treated her normally.

"Thanks, I don't know if I agree, but I understand what you're saying" The twins nodded at her in response.

Josie stood up from the table that she was leaning on. "Right, let's get out of here, do you need a ride anywhere Hope?"

"Thanks, but my Dad picks me up, he will probably wondering where I am actually"

"We should probably get out there before he starts massacring the staff trying to find you" Josie Stated dryly.

"JOSIE, you can't say that" Lizzie shouted at Josie whilst slapping her arm lightly.

"Ouch, I was only bloody joking" all the girls looked at each other a laughed lightly as they continued to walk out of the front of the school.

"Here give me your phone" Josie demanded to hope who slowly handed her phone over to her. "don't look so scared" Josie laughed taking the phone, "Right that's my number" another moment passed "and that's Lizzies number, you can text us both and we will save yours" Josie handed the phone back to Hope who smiled widely at the pair. It was then that she turned to see her dad leaning on his car at the front of the school, looking at them curiously. She could tell what he was thinking, wondering if the girls were a threat.

"Right that's my dad, I best be off, erm thank you again for today, it means a lot"

"It's no problem, Mums totally going to kill Josie for getting into an argument again, but I suppose she will understand, text us". Lizzy patted Hope on the arm as Josie rolled her eyes. The girls finished their goodbyes and Hope walked towards her dad whilst the twins walked to the student car park.

"Everything ok love?" he questioned as soon as she was in close enough to hear. He looked almost worried, he was not used to seeing his daughter with people, let alone smiling,

"I think I just made friends" she replied to her dad as they both got in the car.

"You think?" Klaus furrowed his brow looking at Hope curiously, almost smirking at her comment.

"Yep, I think, I mean I've never made one before, so I don't really know how it goes, but I think it starts like this"

Klaus was saddened by his daughters comment. Trying to ignore it, knowing his daughters unwillingness to discuss her daily torment, her continued with the conversation. "Who are these maybe friends then?"

"Lizzie and Josie, they are twins, different but similar, and they stood up for me today. I remember them moving here last year but I have never spoke to them before"

"Well if they stood up for you, I think that I'm willing to allow them around my daughter"

They both laughed at his comment, and fell into a comfortable silence, Hope thinking about her newly formed friendships and Klaus, desperately praying that his daughter may finally find the companionship she craves so much.

 **AN: Right so this story will focus more on Klaroline, and I have taken some liberties with the timelines, the girls would be the same age to be in the same class so just go with it. There would have been no letter and for the sake of this story, Klaus does not know that Caroline and her girls have moved to NY and he doesn't know the names.**

 **Honestly, like I said, first Klaroline fanfic so if you think its rubbish let me know. If not, I shall keep going.**

 **Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**From the strangest places**

 **Thank you for the lovely response to the first chapter, from now on I am aiming to try and get a chapter up once a week! I really enjoyed getting the feedback, so keep it coming.**

 **Charlie**

Chapter Two

The girl's friendship continued to grow over the next few weeks. For the first time in Hopes life she had people outside of her family that she could talk to. She learnt about Lizzy and Josie's family. Their mother, a vampire, had the twins unwillingly placed inside her by the Gemini coven when she was still in college. Their father had stayed in Mystic Falls, where the girls are originally from. He ran a similar school, but for younger students. He would visit New York as often as he could and the twins and their mum went back to Mystic Falls to see him and other family friends in the holidays.

Klaus and Hayley had noticed a change in Hopes behaviour. She seemed more relaxed about school, more willing to go and in less of a rush to get home. Whilst Klaus was worried about the friendship that Hope has struck up with a couple of witches, he had promised Hayley not to intervene. They had to learn to trust Hope and have faith in her ability to choose friends. Neither of them could deny that the friendship seemed too be good for their daughter.

Klaus was interrupted from his thoughts about his daughter's friendship when he heard murmuring outside the door. Standing, he looked at the clock, it was only one in the afternoon, and whilst Hope had been getting lifts back from school with the Twins for the past couple of weeks, it was still too early for her to be home. Haylee was away for the week, visiting a 'friend' so it couldn't be her. Klaus was sure it was Elijah, but had quickly learnt to try and stay out of their relationship, it was far too mundane and draining for his liking.

He heard the key in the lock and turned from the clock to the door. As the door opened, three girls where left standing in the door frame. One was holding Hopes key, the other holding onto Hopes hand. It was then that he looked at his daughter face, his eyes raking down her body. She was covered in a red liquid, it had seeped into her long brown hair and all down her white top, and splattered down the front of her jeans. There were smear marks on her face where she had tried to wipe it away from her eyes, which were now filled with tears. His nose told him that the fluid was blood, animal blood. Klaus could feel the anger inside of him, trying to remain calm, too scared to open his mouth in fear of what may come out.

The girl who was holding the key took hold of Hopes other hand and led her into the House. It was then that he recognised them. The Twins, he had seen them standing outside the school with Hope a couple of times a few weeks ago. All three of the girls were now standing in the hallway. He was ready to scream, fighting an internal battle with himself not to, desperate to know why his daughter was standing covered in animal blood and crying in the middle of the day,

"What Happened?" his words came out slow, his voice deep and steady, hope began to sob more, removing herself gently from the arms of the twins and throwing herself at her Klaus. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry harder. Holding her head against his chest he raised his eyes to look at the girls still standing just inside the doorway. One looked concerned for Hope, the other looked almost as angry as he did. It was the latter that spoke first.

"It was lunch time, Izzy and I, I'm Josie by the way, were getting ready for cheer practice when hope messaged us, saying she was in the bathroom and needed our help" the girl paused, she had a clenched fist, her sister took over.

"When we got to Hope, she was covered in blood, a group of stupid werewolf boys poured a bucket of it over her head, we didn't know anything about it until Hope text us after. We didn't know what to do, and Hope wanted to come home, so we kind of broke out of school" Lizzy said, almost ashamed of the last part.

Klaus looked between the two girls and his daughter, who was still tucked into his chest. Her crying started to stop, his growing anger didn't. He wanted to rip their hearts from their bodies. It was Lizzie that stepped forward and put her hand onto hope shoulder.

"Hey Hope, want me to help you get cleaned up and showered?" Hope nodded in response, slowly untangling herself from her father arms, looking up at him and giving him a small smile that he knew she only did to try and calm him down. It didn't work, he watched as the two girls headed towards the stairs. Arms linked. Hope leaning into the side of Lizzie for support. She was physically and emotionally exhausted.

As they reached the top of the stairs, he heard Hope direct Lizzie to her room and they shut the door. Her presence was welcomed. He knew that Hope would wish for her mother's help right now, and in her absence, he was glad that Lizzie was there to help. Realising that the other twin was yet to move he turned back to her. She shared similar features to her sister, but her hair was lighter, and her clothes were less girly. She had a similar fashion sense to Hayley, where it seems her sister was more girly, similar to hope.

"You can go up and join them if you wish" Klaus said, pointing to the stairs.

"I would rather not. No offence, but I'm not good with the emotional stuff, never have been. That's Lizzies department. I think I will just wait here" she shrugged in response

"You can wait in the kitchen with me if you like, I'm going to try find Hope some of that comfort food stuff that her mother is always raving about" He didn't wait for her response, he headed off to the kitchen.

"Sure" Josie muttered as she walked behind him. The kitchen was massive, white marble donned every surface. She watched as Klaus started to pull out various snacks from cabinets, dumping them on the counter.

"You know this isn't comfort food right?" she said, holding a pack of crackers and looking unimpressed at the hybrids choice.

"Well what do you suggest love" he sounded annoyed, it didn't bother Josie though. He wondered if she knew who he was, what he was capable of. He watched as she jumped down from the stall that she had perched herself on at the breakfast bar.

"May I?" she questioned, gesturing towards the cupboards. He nodded in response. Within seconds she had gathered multiple snacks, chocolate and sweets onto a tray. She looked at Klaus proudly. He just rolled his eyes at the girl, smirking slightly.

They sat in silence for a while, Klaus looking out of the glass doors into the garden area, trying to control his temper. Josie sat on her phone, scrolling through her social media. A few moments later, Klaus turned back to the girl.

"I want the names of everyone who did that do her" he pointed towards the stairs that Hope had walked up half an hour ago

"I've already dealt with them" she looked up from her phone, a dangerous glint in her eye. Klaus raised an eyebrow in question, prompting her to explain. "Whilst I'm sure you would have come up with some fabulous ways of making them pay, over the few short weeks that we have known Hope, we have become close, and I really hate bullies so I may have carried out a little revenge on Hopes behalf" again the girl smiled, avoiding the question.

"You still haven't told me what you've done little girl" She rolled her eyes at his response and scoffed. He didn't know whether to be pissed off or impressed at her lack of fear towards him.

"You would have been out for blood, I'm sure, but you're a little out of touch with what really upsets the teenage male species these days" she smirked again, trying her hardest not to giggle. "I may have stopped their erm…" she looked down embarrassed, "…Manhood from working"

Klaus looked at the girl, impressed. Teenage girls, magical powers, bloody deadly combination. She continued.

"Until they apologise to Hope, they will be completely erm emasculated, through lack of a better word" she fiddled with her phone, clearly proud of her actions but trying not to giggle in the presence of the hybrid.

"Well Love, I must say, whilst ripping their hearts out would have been my chosen method of revenge, I am impressed with yours"

"Mmm, my mother's going to kill me when she finds out" the pair fell into silence once again. A few minutes later, Hope and Lizzy came down stairs, Josie bumped Hopes shoulder with her own, smiling slightly.

"Your sister told me what you did" she turned to look at Josie "It seems you're always sticking up for me"

Klaus looked at the exchange between the two girls, he saw Josie become unconfutable with the praise she has received and just shrugged it off. Hope walked round to her father and hugged him again.

"I'm ok Dad, I promise" He looked down at Hope, knowing she wasn't but didn't push the subject. They were pulled out of their moment by Lizzie gasping.

"Josie mums rang me 8 times! Has she tried to get hold of you? God the school have probably rang her and told her we bunked off" Lizzie looked flustered

"Yup, she rang a few times now, I was going to let you deal with her"

"Josie, she is going to kill us. We promised we were going to stay out of trouble after last time"

"What happened last time?" Klaus asked, curious.

"Josie thought it was a good idea for us to sneak out and meet up with some guy friends at a party. One of them got a little handsy with me, so my dear sister over here decided to cast a spell that removed his hands"

Klaus laughed lightly at that, hope giggled, and Josie just shrugged before continuing the story.

"It turns out that the guy was the son of some pretty powerful witches and they turned up at our house, mum had to drop her fangs to defend us so she wasn't very happy"

That peaked Klaus interest

"Your mother is a Vampire, but?"

As the girls went to respond, Izzy's phone rang again, their mother calling. Izzy pulled a face before picking up the phone, Josie put her head dramatically in her hands.

"Hi Mum" Izzy said, sweetly.

Klaus and Hope made their way out of the kitchen, taking the food Josie had put together, so they could give the twins some privacy.

"Don't you bloody Hi mum me Elizabeth, your school called, said they couldn't find you in lessons and your sister had been casting spells on a group of boys"

"We can explain mum, it's not our fault, these guys…" her mother cut her off.

"Tell me where you are right now, I'm coming to pick you up, you and your sister can explain in the car whilst I decide how long to ground you both for"

Izzy gave her mum Hope's address before she mum hung up the phone, they twins looked at each other before Josie let out a long sigh. The girls then went in search of Hope and Klaus.

"I really don't want you to get in trouble because of me" Hope looked worried, turning to her dad "Dad can you talk to the twins mum and make her understand"

"Hope, its fine, I don't mind, besides, I feel like having the big bad original hybrid defending me may piss my mum off even more, she said to stay out of trouble and hanging out in the house owned by the most dangerous supernatural on earth doesn't quite fit that criteria" Josie claimed, whilst Izzy nodded in agreement.

Klaus put his head down before looking up at the girls again

"you never explained how your mother was a vampire?" he questioned the girls, again before the twins could respond the doorbell went, the twins turned to each other before turning and making their way to the door, Hope and Klaus followed behind.

The girls paused to collect their bags that they had dropped by the side of the door whilst helping Hope in the house. Klaus continued past the girls, nodding to them both slightly as he reached for the door handle before pulling it open, the girls prepared themselves for their mothers angry rant that was about to be thrown their way. When she didn't say anything, both the girls looked up from their feet and at their mother who wasn't looking back at them. Instead she was looking at Hopes Dad, her face shocked, his expression matched. It was their mother that broke the silence, her voice little more than a whisper.

"Klaus"

 **Review, follow, like and all that fanfiction stuff!**

 **Charlie**


	3. Chapter 3

**From the strangest places**

 **AN: Thank you for your lovely feedback! As to the comment about having Hope weak, I feel like having her so different from Klaus will cause his character to struggle, meaning he will need help from a blonde beauty. But you will see her grow and develop. Don't worry!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Charlie**

 **Chapter Three**

"Klaus"

"Mum I know you said stay of trouble and being here with him isn't but he hasn't hurt us or anything, he really isn't as bad as everyone says he is" Izzy was waffling, trying to distract her mum from the eye contact she was holding with Klaus.

"Hello Love" he smirked. The girls looked back towards their mother, watching the anger melt slightly from her face, her smirk now matching his.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Josie questioned, pointing a finger between the two. Her mother ignored her question

"I swear to god Klaus" Caroline paused and let out a long sigh, "if you are trying to use my kids for one of your evil plots for world domination I will find a way to grow a freaking white oak tree myself" All three of the girls looked shocked, Josie slightly impressed at her mother's words, Hope looked fearful, knowing the consequences that followed when someone threatened her father. He had tried to keep her innocence but the stories she had heard and been taunted over at school were a testament to her dads dark side.

"From the stories I've heard in the hour that the twins have been here, it seems to me that your girls need no help getting in trouble Love, but, I have had nothing to do with that. In fact, today is the first time that I've met them" She squinted her eyes at his response, he nodded his head towards the inside of the house, gesturing Caroline to come in. "Hope, invite Caroline in please, I feel like we have a lot to talk about and a few years to catch up on"

Hope stepped in front of Caroline, whose face softened as she looked at the young girl and smiled down at her. After being invited in, Klaus dismissed the girls, telling them to take the food they had put together earlier and head upstairs. Reluctantly the girls left their parents who were now in the kitchen, standing in silence, battling out in an intense stair off. Never a fan of silence it was Caroline who spoke first.

"She looks so much like Hayley" Caroline smiled "I do hope she has better morals than her mother though" It was a low blow, Caroline knew it was. The pair had never had the chance to really talk about Hope, she hadn't seen him since their 'woodland adventure' years ago. Of course she knew Hope existed, Tyler had taken great pleasure in telling her that and Caroline wasn't proud to admit that it hurt. Shortly after though, her life fell into a whirlwind of babies and heartbreak and loss and the thoughts of Klaus and his Baby mother were not at the top of her well-formed list of priorities.

"Come on love. You may still look like a teenager, but let's try not to act like one" they were both silent for a moment before laughing lightly. Caroline stopped first, the light heartedness gone from the conversation and her face serious.

"Klaus, why are my girls here, in fact, what are you doing here, the great King of New Orleans living in New York?" Klaus took a deep breathe in before walking to the opposite side of the breakfast bar that Caroline had sat herself at.

"New Orleans got rather messy. Leadership struggles, sibling drama, five years imprisonment, and the list goes on. As Hope got older she wanted a normal life, and school, but she also loved being a witch. Elijah knew people that ran the girls school here in New York. So, myself, Hayley and Hope left New Orleans and headed here. Sadly for Hope, her dreams of school haven't been all that she had hoped for. I dare to suggest that teenage girls are more terrifying than me" There was a sadness in his eyes which Caroline could tell was from his daughters upset.

"That's where your girls come in I suppose. Hope is being bullied. Can you believe that? The daughter of the most powerful man in the world, and she had to ability to be the strongest witch this world has ever seen, and she is being bullied" Klaus lent forward onto the counter as he spoke, placing his hands on his face and dragging them down before placing them back in his pockets, Caroline took a moment to notice how distressed the original hybrid looked over his daughter bulling. She had no doubt it was killing him.

"I do hope you're not suggesting my girls have had anything to do with Hope's bullying" Caroline's voice raised slightly, an unimpressed face stared at Klaus.

"Quite the opposite Love, it appears your girls and my daughter have become fast friends, and whilst I was sceptical of their friendship at first, today has proven to me that Lizzie and Josie are as fiercely loyal as their mother" Caroline smiled in response. She knew the girls, especially Josie's fiery nature came from her, whilst not hers biologically, she couldn't deny the similarities the girls shared with her. She was pulled back to reality when her thought process drew back to the fact she was still standing in Klaus's kitchen, where she had just found her missing daughters.

"Klaus, please, just get to the point where you tell me why Lizzie and Josie are here" Caroline let out a deep sigh

"As I was saying, Hope is being bullied, and she has made me promise not to get involved, it appears that she didn't make Lizzie and Josie make the same promise" Caroline looked at him questioning his statement. "It is from my understanding that the three of them struck up a friendship after Josie stopped some other witches from picking on Hope"

She took a minute to process what Klaus was telling her, the girls, as Klaus said, are loyal and they care a lot for those who they surround themselves with. It was the reason that they got themselves in so much trouble. They would defend the ones they love and care for without much regard for the consequences they faced themselves.

"That still does not explain why they are here and not at school, I don't want to have a problem with friendships that my daughters have, god knows I would be a hypercritic…" Klaus laughed at her response remembering the company she kept at 16, "… but if it is causing them to bunk of school…" Klaus stopped her before she could continue.

"The twins appeared at my front door today with Hope, she was crying and covered in animal blood" His face was unreadable. "Some stupid boys had poured it over her at the beginning of lunch, so Hope called the only people in the school who she knew would look out for her"

Caroline finished his sentence, her face melting from the hardened glare she currently had.

"Lizzie and Josie"

Klaus nodded in response. "They brought her home, Lizzie helped get her cleaned up. I didn't know that they were your daughters Caroline, I would have tried to contact you if I had known"

Again, Caroline let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

"I brought the girls out here last year, Mystic Falls was too small for them, a few of the students that Alaric and I had at the school had moved up here to the school in New York and after Josie's last stunt, we decided it was best for the girls to have a change of scene. You told me once a small town life wouldn't be enough for me, turns out that extends to the twins as well"

Klaus chuckled. "I stand by my words Caroline" they both fell into silence, processing the day's events. It has been years since they had seen each other, both now supernatural anomalies by having children of their own.

"I suppose there is something else I should tell you" He tensed his Jaw and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh god Klaus, what?" Caroline looked on edge again

"You mentioned Josie getting into trouble in Mystic Falls, she told me about that also, quite the feisty one you have there, reminds me of someone" He winked at her. Caroline could have melted, years of sexual attraction flooding back, however, being a mother also brought her rationality and there was a problem at hand to deal with

"Klaus, please"

"So it seems Josie decided to enact a little revenge of her own, she has taken away the boys ability to hmmm, how shall I put it, rise to the occasion?"

Caroline looked at him confused before realisation dawned on her. She laughed, a real laugh. Both she and Klaus were. She spoke, in-between giggles.

"Maybe if Bonnie had done that to you all those years ago you would have bugged off" She was still giggling, when a smirk drew on his face,

"Now now Love, if that was the case, you wouldn't have been able to be on the benefiting receiving end"

She stopped laughing, a blush rising on her chest and cheeks. Caroline was about to respond when they were pulled out of there gaze by footsteps coming down the stairs.

The three young girls appeared in the doorway, Lizzie and Hope came into the kitchen and Josie lent against the door frame. Lizzie was the first to speak

"We heard you laughing, does that mean you're not mad with us?" she creased her face as she spoke waiting for her mother's response

"Not mad? Baby I'm furious" Caroline's face was firm. All three of the girls looked to the floor. Klaus kept his eyes on Caroline. "You left school in the middle of the day, and cast spells on boys" She turned to look at Josie "Do you remember the last time that happened, that witch almost killed you Josie, I had to kill her Josie, do you remember that?" Caroline had moved from the chair and was now standing in front of Josie. Josie had lifted her head, her eyes level with her mothers.

"Love, come on" Klaus was cut off by Caroline's hand being held in the air, silencing him. He closed his mouth and stepped back to the kitchen counter.

"You're stupid and reckless" Josie's eyes found the floor again before her mother paused "But someone reminded me today that you're so much like me. When I was your age, I would do anything for my friends, I risked my life, I went up against the worst of the worst" she smirked, glancing behind her and looking at Klaus, whose expression matched hers, "and I did that all to protect the people I care about" Lizzie was looking at her mother again, taken back by her comments. "I'm still mad, I'm furious Josie, but I'm also so proud of you"

Caroline dragged Josie into her chest and hugged her. It was a rare moment between the two, whilst she was close with both her girls, Josie had always been one to avoid physical contact. The three spectators in the kitchen smiled at the scene unfolding in front of them. Eventually Josie pulled back and Caroline turned back to the other two girls.

"Hope, you dad tells me that you don't want him to get involved, I can understand why, but what you went through today, that's wrong, and there is no excuse for that. And I really don't want to be leaving work to find out that my girls are missing from school again. I think it might be time that you let your dad make some calls"

Hope thought about what was said. Today had scared her but the thought of her dad getting involved scares her also, she shrugged at Caroline in response who was now looking back at Klaus. He had mouthed 'thank you' to her, which she had just nodded in response.

"Right, girls, I think we better be off now" Caroline clapped her hands, standing and looking towards the twins who both stepped towards her

"So soon love?" the three young girls looked at their parents, still confused by their mysterious friendship

"Not now Klaus, I think we've had enough of a reunion for one day" He nodded, and she gave him a small smile.

"Are you going to stop Josie and Lizzie from being my friends?" Hope blurted out as the group walked to the front door of the house

Caroline paused and looked at the young girls pained expression, she definitely got that from her father. She then looked at Klaus, he too looked unsure about the response she was going to give.

"Why would you think that sweetie?" Hope was now standing beside Caroline as the girls were once again collecting their bags.

"Because of what they did today because of me, and because you know who my dad is. I know not many people would want their daughters to be friends with the child of the original hybrid" Hope tried to give a small smile but her expression was still pained, it broke Caroline's heart. Klaus looked ashamed and worried for his daughters impending heartbreak.

Caroline took hold of hopes hand and smiled down at her.

"Your father may be a big bad original hybrid, as you so poetically put it" Klaus smirked at Caroline's words that he had once said to her years ago, "but your Dad is my friend and there isn't many people I trust to be around my daughters, but he is one of them. I would never have stopped your friendship" Hope beamed and turned to her dad who was also smiling and looking less tense.

"Thank you so much Caroline" Hope squealed "I'll see the girls out to their car" Caroline nodded

"I'll meet you two at home" when the three girls had left the front door Caroline turned back to face Klaus. He was watching her, like he used to.

"I see the light you carry round with you never fades" She brushed off his comments

"I meant what I said Klaus, I trust you with my girls, I do, but please don't make me regret it"

"Does that mean you meant the other thing as well" Caroline scrunched her forehead in question "That you're my friend?"

"Goodbye Klaus" She ignored him, walking out the front door, she turned as she got to her car and opened the door, "I guess I'll be seeing you around" she got in the car, not giving him time to respond. Hope had joined him back in the entrance way as they stood waving Caroline off. He looked down at his daughter, gone was the fragile mess that has entered the house a couple of hours ago. She was beaming.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please Review, Favourite and Follow xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**_From the strangest places_**

 **Slacking on the reviews for the last chapter? Were y'all not happy with the Klaroline reunion? This story could go down a couple of routes that I am currently fleshing out! Updates will be a little slower but I am hoping no longer than a couple of weeks as im trying to make the chapters a little bit longer. This one is over double the amount I've written for the previous three so I hope you guys enjoy that.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Charlie**

 ** _Chapter Four_**

Caroline's drive home was filled with thoughts and memories of her early vampire years and the role Klaus played in them. She couldn't believe it when she saw him standing there. For a moment she felt like the weak insecure teenager she used to be, unsure of what to say or how to act, before remembering, she was never like that with him. He had a way of making her feel like she could take on the world. He was there, causing destruction for everyone around her, but making her feel wanted and strong, counteracting all those who made her feel unwanted and worthless. Even her memories of him remained positive. At what seemed like such a dark time for her friends and herself, for some reason now she still remembered him fondly. She briefly reminded herself about their time together, their more intimate encounter before pulling herself out of her own mind and she pulled up to their house next to the twins car. She wasn't even out of the car before the front door swung open and both her girls appeared, an excited look on Lizzies, and neutral smirk on Josie.

She walked up the pathway towards the girls, preparing herself for the battle ahead, there was going to be questions and possible arguments, should she punish the girls? She was proud of them, she did worse at their age. She and Alaric tried to keep them from this world when they were younger, but it is who they are, it's a way for them to feel close to Jo, a subject that Caroline tried to speak to the girls about regularly.

"Mum, you know Niklaus Mikaelson!?" Lizzie exclaimed

"I think that was clear don't you Lizzie?" Caroline replied, keeping her face as calm as possible. She had yet to decide what she was going to tell the girls. She had always been open and honest with them but this was a complex and complicated topic, and it wasn't exactly PG.

"Don't play coy mum. Tell us how you know him" Josie pushed

"Let me get in the house, todays been crazy, and I still need to decide how you two are going to be punished for today, one of you get me wine, no wait, its only 4, one of you get me coffee whilst I go and get out of these clothes" Caroline finished her sentence as she was half way up the stairs.

Both the girls headed into the large kitchen, it was their mother other baby. Lizzie started making coffee whilst Josie sat in the way window, watching her sister organise three mugs. Caroline appeared in the kitchens moments later and joined Josie on the window seat and watched as Josie carried the three mugs over, handing them off to her mum and sister before curling into her mums side and sipping on her own coffee.

"About today" Caroline paused to think about how she was going to word things "I'm not going to ground you. I am proud that you stuck up for Hope, as a mum I feel like I have done well, but the spells on boys" she turned to Josie and put her hand on her knee. "Those spells have got to stop. They are clever and funny, and I must say, I wish I had come up with things like that, but honestly baby, it has to stop. We can't repeat what happened in Mystic Falls. Do you both understand?" Both girls looked from their coffee, smiling and nodding at their mother.

"Are you going to tell us about Hopes dad now, and why you two seem so friendly" Lizzie questioned, looking at her mum hopefully. Caroline took a deep breath before thinking again about how she could tell the girls about her and Klaus.

"Just after I was turned, a vampire came to town, he wanted your aunt Elena, Klaus needed her blood. Everything that happened after that was family drama for Klaus and for the rest of us, well, we were constantly trying to plan how to get rid of him and his family. Uncle Damon had this theory that Klaus had a bit of a soft spot for me, so I was used as a distraction a lot of the time" She stopped the story to look at the girls. Both were looking at her, waiting for her to continue. "I was meant to be a distraction but I found myself enjoying the time I was forced to spend with him. I couldn't talk to anyone back home about it, so I sort of ignored it myself. Klaus put my life in danger a number of times, but he also saved my life a number of times. He promised me the world. But my loyalties lied with my friends, so nothing ever came of it"

"Wow" Lizzie sighed

"Did you regret it?" Josie questioned.

"Regret what?"

"Not taking him up on his offer to see the world, not picking him over your friends"

Caroline thought about Josie's question

"To be honest Josie, I am not sure. I believe having friends around me was the key to my humanity and being stable with my vampirism, but I forgot to put myself first a lot of the time. A lot of the time it felt like Klaus was the only one who could see me, who would put me first. But like I said, I don't know, if I had followed Klaus, I wouldn't have had two miracle babies put in my womb so, things happen for a reason I suppose." Caroline finished with a shrug

The three girls continued to chat about mystic falls and her teen years as well as the roles that Klaus and his family played. A couple hours passed before Caroline kicked the girls upstairs to complete the work they missed that day whilst she cooked dinner. She poured herself red wine and mixed in some blood from a bag that was in the fridge. After an overly weird day she just threw a pizza in the over and put together a salad for her and the girls to have. Whilst the girls were upstairs she took her laptop over to the bay window and curled up with it on her lap and pulled up skype, calling Alaric. The two had this co-parent long distance thing down. She was pretty impressed with how good they were at it. The girls still saw him a couple times a month, and spent most their holidays with him.

"Stressful day?" was the first thing he said, nodding across the screen at the glass of wine in Caroline's hand.

"Our girls will be the death on me Alaric, honestly. Nightmare day" she took a long sip from her wine glass

"What happened?" he had pushed aside the papers he was reading and was now fully focused on the screen.

"The girls bunked of school to help a friend, turns out that friend is no other than Hope Mikaelson"

Caroline relayed the rest of the story to Alaric, letting him know the details of the day and her run in with Klaus.

"I know you met Hope when she was a kid when you went to help Klaus out" she finished

"She was a sweet kid back then, sounds horrible what she's going through, but Klaus though Caroline. Are we sure about this. He did some real damage to the people we care about, hell he killed my girlfriend"

"I know, but do you really think I would let the girls near him if I even thought there was a tiny chance he would put them in danger. Our girls seem to manage to do that all by themselves"

Alaric seemed to ponder what she had said for a moment. "I suppose it's better to have him on our side that anyone else's"

"It's not about sides anymore Alaric, it is just about keeping the girls happy. It's not like they will see much of him"

"What about you Caroline?"

"What about me?"

"Your history with Klaus? Him being so close to you, do you think he still has feelings" Caroline scoffed at Alaric's question

"That was almost 20 years ago, seriously"

Their conversation came to an end when the buzzer on the oven started. He promised to call the girls individually after that had eaten and he was home. For what had been a hectic day, the evening was much calmer and the three girls relaxed in their lounge watching TV.

Across the city, Hope was on the phone to her mum. She had been away for the last 5 days and was due back tomorrow

"Your dad phoned to tell me what happened at school today. Are you ok baby?" Hayley's voice was soft and concerning

"I'm ok. A little down still, but I'll be fine." Hopes reply was sincere, she did feel a lot better than she did earlier that day. Her dad had said that she could have the next day off and they would go and pick Hayley up from the airport together.

"Hope, your father and I are going to go into school when I'm back. I know you don't want us to, but I think it's time that something gets done about it"

Hope didn't say anything. She really didn't want her parents to be involved, but Caroline's words played in her head. She deserved to have a normal school life. After a long pause and a deep sigh Hope responded to her mum

"Ok" it came out softly and full of uncertainty.

"Ok" Hayley repeated Hope's own words to her. "So your dad said that Lizzie and Josie helped you out, you guys seem to be getting on really well"

"Yep, they brought be home, stayed with me for a bit, did dad tell you that he knows there mum!" Hope sounded excited.

"No? What is her name?" Hayley questioned, intrigued.

"Caroline, I didn't catch her surname"

"Was she blonde? From Mystic falls by any chance" Hope could hear the smile in Hayley's voice as she spoke.

"Yep! That's her, she was so mad at the girls, but calmed down a bit when she was talking to dad. And she snapped at him a couple of times, but he didn't get angry. Can you believe that mum?"

"When it comes to Caroline Forbes, I can believe it"

"Did you know her as well?" Hope was getting excited with the connections that her family had with the twins mum.

"Not as well as you dad did, but I did know her. I snapped her neck once. It wasn't my finest moment"

"Why did you do that?" Hope was suddenly less excited

"Ow you know, teen drama and all that. But Caroline was the one that persuaded Alaric, who must be the twins dad, to come and help us out when you were younger. So I am in her debt weather she knows it or not" Hayley sounded sincere.

Hope felt her phone vibrate in her hand before pulling it away from her ear and checking the screen, returning it to her ear once she had read the message.

"I have to go mum. Josie and Lizzie and texting me. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport. Love you"

Before Hayley had the chance to reply Hope had already hung up and was replying to the message Lizzie and Josie had sent to their group chat. They were talking about the information the parents had given them about their past relations as well as making plans for the weekend. Whilst Hope was feeling better about the day's events, she was thankful for not having to go into school the next day. She plodded downstairs a while later to find her dad sitting in his studio that backed onto their garden with a sketch pad and pencil in his hand. It had been a while since she had seen him like that. He drew less often now. Maybe he had seen something that could be a new muse.

A couple months had passed since Klaus and Caroline had been reunited. They had seen each other in passing a few times, once when the girls car broke down so Caroline took them all into school, another when they had picked the girls up from a school trip and a few times that Klaus had picked Hope up from Lizzies and Josie's after sleepovers.

Caroline look forward to seeing him, it was brief and light hearted. It lacked the intensity that used to come with him, but she didn't mind. Since having the girls and a shorter marriage than Kim Kardashian, Caroline had little time or want for men. Her job and the girls kept her busy. But she had to admit, the attention that Klaus gave her was something she didn't know she was missing.

She loved the girl's friendship with Hope. It reminded her of Elena, Bonnie and herself. They were a support system for each other, even if their sleepovers kept her awake all night. She worried a little bit about the trouble they could get themselves in that she didn't know about. Whenever she drew comparisons of herself at the girl's age she remembered the underage drinking, the risky sex and that was without the supernatural drama.

It was with these worries that Caroline's next encounter with Klaus was founded. Lizzie and Josie came home just after 11 one night, she had been waiting up for them on the sofa. She chuckled to herself at their attempt to look sober, she could smell the cheap alcohol on them as soon as they walked through the door.

"How was your evening girls" Her face was calm. She knew kids went out drinking had fun doing stupid things, and as long as they were safe she could just about be ok with it. It was Alaric that was stricter over these sorts of things.

"It was good thanks mum, but I'm tired so I think I'm just going to go to bed" Lizzie kissed her mums cheek as she went upstairs.

Josie went to the kitchen and brought out a bottle of water and went to walk past her mum without saying anything. Caroline grabbed hold of her arm as she tried to go past

"Not so easy little lady" Josie rolled her eyes at her mums nickname. "Good night was it"

"It was fine, just a few friends that all" It was then that Caroline saw it. She pushed her daughter's hair from her neck seeing the red bruising under her jaw line. Josie pulled away from her mum quickly, flattening their hair down again, looking anywhere that wasn't her mother.

"Josie, what is that?"

"Mum please don't"

"Who gave you that Josie" Caroline looked less tolerant now.

"We didn't do anything if that's what you're worried about" Caroline was now looking her daughter dead in the eye, trying to remember tolerance and being young. Both she and Josie were saved from by the bell, literally, when the doorbell went.

Caroline looked down at her watch, 11.15? A little late for unexpected house calls. She looked at Josie who shrugged her shoulders, equally as confused. Caroline headed to the door and pulled it open to reveal a very teary Hope on her doorstep. She fell into Caroline' arms. Caroline guided her into the house and onto the sofa. Where Josie joined them. She could smell the same alcohol on Hope as she had her girls. Lizzie appeared at the top of the stairs, obviously hearing Hopes sobs and came down to join them as well.

"What happened sweetie?" Caroline questioned. Hope was snuggled into her side. Josie had sat the other side, leaning over her shoulder whilst Lizzie was holding Hopes hand sitting on the coffee table.

"My dad, he smelt drink on me when I came in the door and he just went mental. He shouted about not being able to trust me and he got angrier and angrier. He threw a table" she sniffed before continuing "He scared me. I left the house and jumped in a taxi. I don't have anywhere else to go"

Caroline soothed the girl for a little longer before sending them upstairs to Lizzie's room to settle down for the night. It was too late to send her home and she had the feeling she didn't want to. She knew Klaus had lost his temper and was probably regretting that his daughter was seeing that side of him. With this in mind she pulled out her phone to ring what she was hoping was still his number. It was a long shot, almost 20 years was a long time.

The phone rang for a while before a girls voice picked up

"Hello?"

"Erm hi, I might have the wrong number, but I'm looking for Klaus" Caroline was speaking in a sweet voice, suddenly realising she could be waking someone up late at night.

"Caroline?" The voice on the other end questioned

"Erm yep, that me"

"It's Hayley"

There was a brief silence where neither of them were sure about what to say.

"Hi Hayley. I was hoping to get hold of Klaus but I can tell you instead"

Before she could continue, Hayley cut in.

"Do you know where Hope is? Klaus went out looking for her but he forgot his phone" she sounded panicked

"That's why I was calling. Hopes here. She's a little upset. I've sent her up to bed with the girls. I hope that's ok with you" she could hear the girl on the other end breathe what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"He was so angry with her Caroline" Caroline was taken back by the openness of Hayley's statement. "I tried to explain to him that she is 16 and it's what kids do but he didn't listen. She has never seen him like that"

"If it makes you feel any better, she's settled down now, the girls are watching what sounds like legally blonde" Both women chuckled lightly. "I'm sure whatever was said, they will get over it. He's her dad, I can't count the amount of times that I ran out of the house after arguing with my parents" Caroline laughed thinking about her teenage years

"Are you sure she is ok to stay at yours, I can come and collect her in the morning?" Hayley checked with Caroline

"Of course. No point is disturbing them now. Night Hayley".

After hanging up the phone she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a few bottles of water and some pain killers and headed up the stairs to the Lizzie's room. All three of them were in bed with PJ's on. By the looks of the pink on Hopes, she had borrowed hers from Lizzie.

"Some water. Drink it" She looked sternly at the girls before handing the pill bottle to Josie. "For the morning" her fake seriousness turned real when she leant down to Josie and whispered to her. "And don't think that were not going to talk about that hickie" she stood back up strait.

"Hope, I spoke to your mum. She will come and get you at some point tomorrow if you're ready to head home. Night girls. Don't stay up to late" she knew they wouldn't, the drink was making them drowsy and it wouldn't be long before they would all pass out.

Morning came around all too quickly for Caroline. Even though it was Saturday she was up and out early, getting grocery's for the house and running errands. She got home and cleaned the house downstairs, being sure to be extra loud in the hopes that the three girls with hangovers upstairs would learn their lessons. They appeared a while later. All still in their PJ's, messy hair and bags under their eyes. She served them up breakfast and coffee in a bid to help their impending hangovers before they piled onto the sofa under a blanket watching TV. It was a little after 11 when the door went. Hayley, and a very angry looking Klaus stood in her door way, she offered Hayley a small smile. She looked good. That was about as far as the compliments could go. The look in Klaus's eye reminds her of the time they were in a bar together and she told him about Elena escaping. He was mad then, and he was mad now.

"Thank you for taking Hope in last night Caroline" they were both awkwardly standing in the door way.

Caroline nodded in response. "Lizzie can you invite Klaus and Hayley in please"

A little voice shouting "come in" echoed through the walls and the invisible barriers were removed. Both stepping inside, whilst Hayley let her eyes wonder around the house, Klaus was giving her a death stare.

"Where is my daughter Caroline" His words were slow and aggressive

"She in the lounge but…" She was cut off and he was past her before she could tell him to calm down, Hayley was fast behind him

"Klaus wait, do you want to scare her again?" Hayley pleaded

Klaus ignored her and walked through to the open plan room. Caroline speed into the room and stood behind the sofa that the girls were on. Klaus was in front of it, towering over them.

"Do you know how scared I was Hope? Do you? When you run out in the middle of the night drunk, not picking up your phone" he was shouting now. All three of the girls in front of him looked scared. "Drinking at a party with boys. It seems these girls are a bad influence on you after all" his comment came out snide and suddenly Caroline's voice towered over his.

"Don't you dare barge your way into my home and speak like that about my girls again Klaus" Caroline could feel the veins under her eyes burning, trying her hardest to remain calm. Her motherly instincts where bigger triggers for her vamp senses than blood itself.

Klaus ignored her, leaning down and grabbing Hopes arm and pulling her up. "Go and get your stuff now, you're coming home" Suddenly Klaus's hand was thrown off of Hope and pinned in mid-air, he tried to move it but it was stuck a force holding it in place. His eyes went straight to Josie who shrugged and faked innocence.

"Don't test me little witch" He scowled

"Great way to get your daughter to come home Klaus, threaten her and insult the first friends she's had" Hayley muttered. Klaus still looked angry, even after Josie took down the force controlling his arm.

"I don't want to come home with you" Hope's words were meek.

"You don't have an option" Klaus's words sounded final

"Hope, sweetie, why don't you head on upstairs with the girls and you all get ready. And you can head on home with your mum" she looked now between her two daughters "and girls, you mentioned needing some bits from the mall so why don't you head there. Klaus is going to stay here with me for a bit" her voice was calm, and left little room for arguing, suddenly having full control of the conversation. He went to protest her words, but the sniff and wobbling lip that came from his visibly upset daughter made him stop himself. Hayley looked at her, smiling.

Once Caroline heard the girls shut their door she turned to face Klaus.

"I seem to remember making a threat not too long ago about growing a white oak tree and you seem to have taken that as a joke Klaus. But if you ever talk about my girls like that again I will. And if you even think about raising your voice aggressively in my home again I will wake your freaking mother from the dead Klaus"

She heard Hayley laugh to the side of her, Klaus at least had the decency to look ashamed. Caroline and Hayley spoke about the girls and their friendship and tried to figure out what they got up to last night whilst Klaus sat silently in an arm chair. His head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. They all looked towards the stairs as the girls reappeared. Hope had borrowed some jeans and a jumper from Lizzie and the other two were dressed casually for the mall. Hope walked over to her mum and hugged her, murmuring an apology, of which Hayley brushed off. Both thanked Caroline for having her before walking to the door, Klaus got up to follow.

"Where are you going?" Caroline was now standing in front of him, between him and Hope.

"Home Caroline, with my daughter" he sighed

"I wasn't joking Klaus, your daughter needs some time with her mother after how much you scared her last night. So today…" she pointed a finger into his chest. "… is me and you buddy" again he went to argue, but the look on Hope's face once again stopped him.

"Right" Caroline clapped her hands. "Hayley, you can expect your poorly behaved hybrid home later. Hope, I will see you soon sweetie. Lizzie and Josie. Don't spend all your money, and you can buy me something nice to blackmail me into not telling your father about last night" The twins kissed their mum on the cheek before following Hayley and Hope to their respective cars. She shut the door and turned to Klaus looking him dead in the eye and a smiling spreading across her face.

"Parenting 101" She smirked, walking passed him into the kitchen, he dropped his head forward and sighed before following and finding her filling two mugs with a mixture of coffee and blood.

"She lied to me Caroline. She said she was just spending the evening with the twins, then I find out she has been drinking and with stupid unworthy boys. I will not be lied to by anyone, let alone my own daughter" he refused to make eye contact with her.

"I know you were not a teenager in this generation Klaus, but what the girls did last night was a teenager's rite of passage. They get drunk, make poor choices and lie. The girls lied to me as well, strait to my face. The poor things had no clue that I didn't believe a word they said"

"But you let them out anyway" he looked puzzled

"Of course I did. You have to let them make their own stupid mistakes. I try and protect them but you can't shelter them from this world. We wanted our kids to have a normal life, and getting drunk and sneaking around is normal at 16" She pulled her mug to her mouth, taking a sip, Klaus's eyes finally finding hers.

"But what if I don't want her doing such juvenile things" he was serious, she laughed at him

"Then you lock her away and keep her from the normal life you promised to give her" He smirked at Caroline response. She always was quick with her smart responses. "and anyway, if you think you have problems with Hope lying and drinking, at least she didn't come home with a hickie. I have to deal with that one when the girls get home"

Klaus's eyes widened "you're not helping. I'm not looking forward to the first boyfriend. I plan to use his heart as a paper weight" She shook her head at him

"The way you acted last night and this morning was not ok. I've seen you angry before, but your daughter shouldn't see that side of you when she has made a small mistake"

His head dropped again. "What if I've lost her" his face looked sad and there was genuine concern in his eyes

"Don't be so dramatic Klaus. Kids fight with their parents all the time. It's normal. But you need to get that anger in check"

"I feel like we both have lost trust in each other. I can't trust her to leave the house, she can't trust me not to launch antique furniture across the lounge" she processed what he said, thinking carefully about her response.

"You know, me and you Klaus, we have both done some pretty bad shit to each other" He laughed at her choice of language. "But I trust you still, god knows why, but I really do"

They both fell into silence. Processing their conversation. As always, it was her that broke it.

"I came to find you once" his face scrunched up in confusion. "It wasn't for the big world tour that you had promised me, or the great last love" they both chuckled, "When the girls were younger and we had some supernatural drama, we came to New Orleans. There was no one else I trusted more to keep me and my girl's safe than you, even after all we have been through. My point it, Hope will come round" she put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently, he brought his hand up across his body to hold her hand on him. The contact was welcomed and familiar for both of them.

"What do I do now Caroline?" his eyes were pleading, rarely did he look so vulnerable.

"I'll get the girls to get you a present for Hope that you can give her as a peace offering. You can apologise to her, listen to what she has to say, and I am sure she will apologise for lying"

He nodded. Still not saying anything but looking slightly more relaxed.

"In the meantime, you can camp out here. I have some work to do on my laptop, I can grab you Josie's sketch book, I know you like to draw when you're stressed" with that, she pulled him through to the lounge and went off to hunt for the sketch pad before they both settled on the sofa.

That was where Lizzie and Josie found them still, a few hours later. After Klaus thanked the girls and refunded the presents they got for Hope. Caroline grabbed her car keys and Klaus and she got in the car, they had idle chit chat on the way back to his, nothing serious or in depth. Just casual. He thanked her for the lift as he got out the car, heading up his drive way. Caroline watched as he walked away and wound down the window of her Range Rover.

"Klaus"

He turned back to face her

"Tell Hope that the next time her and the girls go out and get drunk to come back to mine rather than going home, would have saved a lot of drama" Her face was smug as she spoke and she Laughed as she did the window back up. He shook his head as he headed back into the house, ready to face the music.

"I wondered when you would be back. How was Caroline? I hope she kicked your arse" Hayley mused whilst keeping one eye on the TV.

"She was fine" he didn't elaborate any further. Whilst he and Hayley had a good relationship, it rarely got personal. They both knew better. "Where is Hope?" he questioned

"She is in her room, be nice Klaus. You really shook her up yesterday" he waved his hand at her, casting aside her opinion. He was in a different head space now. He knew he needed to apologise. He headed to Hope's room, possibly slower than normal, scared of what he was going to face. He knocked a couple of times before he heard her voice calling him in

"Hi" he wasn't sure how to start the conversation, they had never been in this situation before.

"Hi daddy" suddenly his 16 year old daughter was 5 again in his eyes. She had snuggled back into her head board, surrounded by pillows and was lost under a blanket.

He walked into her room and perched on the side of her bed.

"I thought it would be best if we talked a bit about last night and this morning. I'm sorry for losing my temper, I didn't mean to react as badly as I did, I just felt hurt because I was lied to" he was looking at Hope, she was fiddling with the label on the blanket that was draped over her legs

"I'm sorry for lying. I just wanted to go out with my friends but I know you wouldn't let me and I just really want to fit in" she pleaded

"Since when have you cared about fitting in? I don't think the twins care much for that either"

"They don't, but people just love them, and I don't want them to feel like I'm 'cramping their style' whenever were out together" she huffed as she spoke

"I haven't spent much time with the twins, but I do know Caroline and I don't think she would have raised two girls who would think like that about you. They see you the way I do, a beautiful, intelligent and funny girl who has more power than any witch could wish for" he was holding onto her hand now, "How about I forgive you sneaking about, and you forgive me for losing my temper?" he raised his eyebrows to her in question and she nodded in response.

After sitting and talking a little more Klaus left Hope and her hangover alone. He was content with how they left things. He settled down on the opposite side of the sofa to Hayley, both in their own worlds before strategizing over to deal with Hope's school bullies.

 **Don't forget to leave a review,**

 **Charlie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Hey guys.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews and support.**

 **Anyone else desperately waiting to see if Candice will be in the Originals? Like, come on!**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter of From the Strangest Places**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Charlie**

 ** _Chapter Five_**

After Hope had decided to allow her parents to gets involved with her troubles at school (not that she really had a choice in the matter anymore) Klaus and Hayley had arranged a meeting with the head teacher of her school. Hayley had warned Klaus before the meeting to be on his best behaviour. A warning that he was worried he wouldn't be able to abide to.

They found themselves sitting in a large open plan office, white walls, modern furniture and a large desk that was positioned in front of a wall made of class that looked out onto the woodland area owned by the school. The office made Klaus realise where his money was really going. They had been sat in there by the receptionist and were waiting for Hopes head teacher to join them. Suddenly the door was opened and in walked Mr Gilliad, the head, who strolled towards Hayley and Klaus confidently, extending a hand that they both shook.

Mr Gilliad was a vampire that Elijah had turned over 500 years ago. He was strong and was considered an elite in the vampire world through his connection to Elijah and the prestigious circles they frequented. It was because of this connection that Hayley and Klaus trusted the school with Hope.

"Mr and Mrs Mikaelson, it's lovely to see you again. I trust you are both well?" Hayley rolled her eyes, not bothering to correct his slip up with her surname. There were more important things to discuss after all.

"I think if all was well we wouldn't be here requesting such a meeting" Klaus's words came out harsh and blunt. Mr Gilliad was now sitting in the chair behind the desk. At Klaus's response he lent back, letting out a long sigh.

"Would you like to continue with what you mean by that Mr Mikaelson?"

It was Klaus's turn to role his eyes now. Either this guy was ignorant to Hope's suffering or he was deliberately ignoring it. Either one of those responses annoyed Klaus. After noticing the look on Klaus's face, Hayley continued.

"We have spoken to Hope's teacher about her being bullied before, however it seems to continue and has just got worse. Were here because something needs to done." Hayley's words were firm but had a softness to them. She had promised Hope not to make a scene.

"Whilst we understand that Hope has been having some difficulty at school here, we are not aware of anything other than a few harmless pranks and some silly teenage girls bickering. Nothing that should have an influence on a Mikaelson surely?" Mr Gillad's words came out almost bitterly and the frankness of his words caught Hayley of guard. Was this guy serious?

"I'm struggling to understand how you think my daughter being covered in blood in nothing more than a harmless prank?" Hayley challenged, leaning forward in her chair. Klaus hadn't moved, his eyes focused on the pretentious prick sitting before him.

"Children of this age do silly things like this all the time you see"

"No I do not see. The only thing I see is a posh wanker undermining everything my daughter is going through" Klaus scoffed at Hayley's words.

"Now now Mrs Mikaelson, no need for such Language" Klaus and Hayley looked at each other, ignoring the head.

"Did he just tell me off?" Hayley questioned Klaus. The glare on Klaus's face now looked menacing

"I believe he did love"

The pair chuckled whilst Mr Gilliad sat strait faced in his chair. Klaus stood. It was the first time Mr Gilliad had looked scared throughout the meeting. His bravado was gone, realising his power play had failed.

Hayley followed with her eyes as Klaus walked behind the desk, his fingers tracing the edge of the desk, taking a place behind the chair that Mr Gilliad was sitting in.

"I understand, you see, that kids may have some fun and be otherwise stupid, however, Hope is a Mikaelson, and from now on, anybody that hurts her or makes her upset will respond directly to me. I tried this whole, hands off approach, it hasn't worked. Every time Hope is involved in an 'incident' I want a phone call and an explanation of what you've done to punish the ones that have hurt her. If I think the punishment does not fit the crime, I will come down here myself" Klaus lent down towards Mr Gilliard's ear "If you undermine my daughters pain again, I will rip out your heart"

Klaus walked quickly back round to Hayley who was now also standing.

"I trust you understand Mr Gilliad?" Hayley questioned. Mr Gilliad just nodded. "Brilliant we shall see ourselves out"

The pair left the office, a smirk on Klaus's face, Hayley looked pissed off still. They were at the front of the school when a girl ran past them. She was almost past them when Hayley grabbed the girls arm, recognising her. It was Josie. Josie turned to see who had grabbed her and it was then that Klaus and Hayley saw the girls face. Red puffy eyes, smudged mascara and an angry scowl.

"Are you ok Josie?" Hayley questioned, still holding onto the girls arm, Klaus stood behind Hayley, his eyes also on Josie.

Josie didn't respond, she pulled her arm free and mumbled an apology to the pair and walked off equally as fast as she had been going before.

Klaus and Hayley watched her go.

"You should follow her you know." Hayley told Klaus

"Why me?" Klaus's face scrunched up

"That girl has tortured artist written all over her Klaus. It's the least you can do after all she's done for our girl. I'll wait for you in the car" Hayley outstretched her hand for the keys that Klaus rummaged around his pocket for.

Klaus huffed, being given little choice in the matter he followed the path that Josie had taken, finding her in the students car park, sitting on the hood of her car, he came to a stop beside her.

"May I?" he gestured to the space beside Josie on the car. She just shrugged in response. Klaus quickly took the position next to the girl, both of them remained looking forward, neither saying anything.

For once, Klaus broke the silence first.

"I saw you drawings the other day, you are very talented. I was incredibly impressed with your picture of Hope and Lizzie laughing. It almost looked like a photograph" They still didn't look at each other still.

"Thanks" Josie mumbled "I'm still trying to work on my shading"

"I could always provide my assistance. With your mother permission of course."

"Thanks" her words were clearer this time. "I saw the sketch you did of mum in the back of my sketch pad. It was really good as well, must have been looking at her for a while from the detail you captured"

"Ah, I must say, drawing your mother is something that has always come easy to me"

Neither of them said anything for a moment

"You clearly used to fancy her. Mum told us a bit about your history." Klaus enjoyed the girl's frankness, there were not many people who would be so direct with him.

"She has always held my interest" Klaus's words were vague

"Do you wish things had ended differently for you two?" Josie probed

"Well, it's not something that I've allowed myself to think about really, after I left Mystic Falls my life took a different turn that could never have been expected. The feelings I had for your mum, well they were pretty one sided on my behalf. She was very rooted in her humanity, and I was the opposite of everything she stood for. Nothing could have happened"

"And now?" she pushed again

"I think I get to ask the question now." Josie looked down at her hands in her lap. "Why have you been crying?" He was now looking at Josie whose head was now in her hands before lifting it back up with a long sigh.

"It's stupid really. Just a guy" Klaus cringed. He was not equipped to deal with this. Mentally hyping himself for the conversation, wishing Hayley had chased the young girl instead

"Go on" he persisted

"The night that you went all angry on Hope, there was a guy there, we got close, turns out he told all his friends and they won't quit pestering me" Klaus had no doubt that he was getting the sparks notes version of the events, but the details were enough for him to understand

"The youth of today is something that continues to baffle me, however, it was you that showed me how easily they were handled" he finished with a smile, referring back to her spells that defended Hope. Josie let out a little chuckle.

"I promised Mum I would behave"

"Have you spoken to her about this? She's quite the listener" Josie shook her head. "I think that maybe you should head home and wait for her. Schools almost done for the day anyway. Hayley tells me that these types of thing require a mother ear. Not that I know what that means"

Josie chuckled once again.

"I have to wait for Lizzie, she has the car keys"

Klaus slid of the bumper "Come on, we can give you a lift"

Josie didn't respond but followed Klaus to his car where Hayley was waiting in the passenger side. Klaus got in the driver's side of the car before shooting off a text to Caroline.

' **Dropping Josie at yours now. She's upset. Are you home?** '

He gave his phone to Hayley to hold onto in case Caroline replied. About five minutes into their journey Klaus heard his phone buzz and looked over to Hayley for confirmation, she nodded in response signalling that Caroline was in fact home.

They pulled into Caroline's driveway. Josie didn't seem to move when the car stops.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Hayley turned in her chair to face Josie

"She's gunna be pissed that I skipped school again" Josie huffed

"Mothers like to be needed, trust me. I think she's going to be ok with this one" Josie nodded before thanking the pair and getting out of the car. Both Klaus and Hayley watched as Josie walked up the pathway to the house, she wasn't even halfway up the path before the front door swung open. Josie paused, waiting for her mother to start yelling. Instead Caroline opened her arms and stepped out onto the pathway to meet Josie who started walking towards her mother again before falling into her arms and sniffling lightly.

"I've got you baby" upon hearing this Klaus reversed his car back onto the road and headed home.

Caroline and Josie were cuddled up on the bay window of the kitchen. It was hard for Caroline to see Josie like this. She wasn't an overly emotional teenager, her sister was the opposite but Josie had always been one to keep her feelings to herself.

It had taken Caroline a while to get it out of Josie. She hadn't slept with the boy. Caroline thanked the supernatural gods for that. But they had done 'stuff'. Caroline had to presume that 'stuff' would be the same as when she was the girl's age. Trying not to cringe at the thought of her daughter growing up in that way.

But it turns out that Mr Hickie was actually a bit of a dick and had spread rumours around the school that they had slept together. Such rumours had led to Josie being constantly cat called, grabbed and judged for the past week and it had all got too much.

"I ran out of school, that's when I saw Klaus and Hayley. Klaus came and found me, he talked to me for a bit before dropping me home" she paused for a minute. "I'm sorry for bunking off again, I just couldn't take it anymore." Josie' face was creasing and Caroline could tell her daughter was trying her hardest not to cry again

"Teenage boys are the worst baby. They have no idea how much they hurt people, especially when they are in a group. They get all alpha male and anything can become a compition, including girls, and I'm sorry that happened to you sweetie, it seems we have that in common" Caroline was playing with Josie's hair whilst she spoke

Josie scoffed "As if that happened to you mum, I see how men look at you. The people you work with fear you or worship at your feet. Even the almighty Hybrid liked you."

"It hasn't always been that way you know?"

"I don't believe you" Josie laughed "It's not like you've got any more attractive, you've looked the same since you were my age" It was Caroline's turn to laugh.

"True, but I haven't always been as strong in who I am as a person. I was so needy. But being that way meant I would settle for anyone that payed me attention. I was used as a distraction, or to make others jealous"

"By Klaus?" Josie questioned

"No! God no. Your precious Uncle Damon was actually the worst"

"What did he do?" Josie had risen from her mums lap and was now eye level with Caroline

"Nothing that I'm telling you about. It was a long time, and he is a different person now" Josie went to argue but Caroline shook her head.

Caroline continued to talk to Josie about what was going on at school and they had agreed that Caroline would bring it up at the parents evening next week if the matter didn't sort itself out.

Lizzie returned home not long after with Hope. The girls went to Josie's room with the promise to 'slumber it', a phrase she had passed onto the girls that warmed her heart every time she heard them use it. Caroline didn't have a problem with it. It was a Friday after all and there was nothing a girl needed more than her friends.

"Caroline, can you ring and ask my dad if it's ok if I say? I'm worried he will think I'm lying after last week" The girl was rolling back and forward on the balls of her feet, putting her hands into a praying position begging Caroline. Caroline laughed at the girl before agreeing.

She pulled out her mobile and went into the lounge before dialling Klaus's number and sitting on the sofa.

"Caroline"

"Klaus, you know people normally pick up the phone and say hello" Caroline mused.

"Sorry, Hello Caroline" he tried again, she could hear the humour in his voice "What can I help you with"

"Nothing actually. I just wanted to check in after you daughter practically begged me to call you to ask if she could stay here tonight? The girls wanted a sleepover after Josie's bad day, but I hear you already know about that"

"I have a feeling I may only know half the story, but yes, I thought it best to bring her home to you Caroline" His voice suddenly sounded unsure.

"Of course it was. Thank you for that. Thank Hayley as well please"

The pair spoke for another few minutes about different ways Caroline could torture the boys that had upset her daughter, and Klaus offered his services before they ended the call.

Caroline spent the evening ordering pizza and doing an ice cream run for the girls. Josie seemed to perk up as the evening went on and Caroline was happy that she was no longer upset. It would of course be a matter to be discussed at the parents evening that would be happening in a weeks' time.

The week that followed saw Josie's problem die down, the twins had told Caroline that one girl had cheated on her boyfriend with his brother, which of course Caroline found very amusing, but this meant that Josie was old news. Much to her joy.

Parents evening was an evening dreaded by many. Klaus however Loved it, a chance for him to display his power to all those that feared him. It didn't take him long to find out who the boys were that had poured the blood on Hope and with a few well-placed threats, he believed his daughter would no longer be in harm's way.

Caroline's Parents evening was going a little bit differently. Whilst there was nothing terrible being reported back to her about the girls, a few were concerned with Josie's temper and the use of magic. Nothing new there.

The twins were chatting to Hope and a few of their cheerleading friends when Caroline went to the loo quickly. She was in the toilet stall when she heard a group of girls come in and stand in front of the sinks and mirror. Caroline remembered those days.

"Did you hear that Klaus Mikaelson threatened a load of the werewolf boys? Said he would kill them and their family's if they ever did anything to that Hope again" the girl scoffed and a couple others laughed

Caroline rolled her eyes, still waiting in the cubicle, listening to the girls. Of course Klaus had come and thrown around threats.

"He is evil. I don't know why you're laughing because he probably would. My mum said he like slaughtered these 12 hybrids once because they wouldn't follow him anymore or something like that" One of the girls still laughed

"Like he would hurt any of us though. He can't kill 16 year old girls" the girl that had been laughing taunted

"He probably would, especially after everything you keep doing to Hope Jessy." Another girl commented

"You guys worry too much. Lizzie and Josie will get bored of Hope soon, and when they do, Hope will be all pathetic again, she won't tell her dad anything"

None of the girls said anything in response, just humming or mumbling some form of agreement before the girl, who Caroline had understood as Jessy continued.

"She is nothing but some freaky miracle baby who has to be put in her place" Caroline scoffed now. Was this girl for real? She felt like she was watching some teenage film. Caroline opened the door to the stall and stepped out. The girls didn't stop talking, all discussing way to get back at Hope for the trouble they had got in for upsetting her.

Suddenly Caroline turned, standing directly in front of Jessy.

"It's not just Klaus you have to be afraid of if you hurt Hope. They are a big powerful family, with more allies than enemies so you should be careful where you direct your threats. Rebekah Mikaelson is a good friend of mine, whilst Klaus may show restraint now when it comes to killing petty 16 year old girls, his sister wouldn't" all of the girls in the bathroom looked concerned other than Jessy

"She wouldn't dare, my dad…" Jessy didn't have the time to finish her sentence before Caroline had pinned her to the bathroom wall, the girls feet dangled a few inches off the floor.

"Ow Sweetheart, I know who your dad is, I was the one that got him out of the sticky situation when your mother found out he was having his way with the sectary. Do not underestimate the Mikaelson's, or me in fact, when it comes to protecting Hope. If I find out that you have so much as looked in her direction I will call every single one of them and provide them with the addresses of your mother and father before leading them to you. Do you understand?"

Caroline could see the fear dancing in the girl's eyes as she nodded. "Good, now go away" Caroline had never seen so many girls move so quickly. They bustled through the open door and Caroline followed moments later after smoothing down her blazer. As she turned the corner she saw Hayley leaning against the wall.

"I heard that" Hayley stated

"Think it was too much?" Caroline looked slightly ashamed, the confidence she had moments ago trickling away.

"Never, I was about to put her threw the mirror until I heard your voice"

Both the women smiled at each other before Hayley continued.

"Thank you for that. It is nice to know people have Hopes back"

"Of course. You would have done the same for my girls in sure" Hayley nodded as she turned to walk away.

"Hey Hayley" Caroline hesitated, "I heard the girls are coming to yours to plan Hopes Birthday next weekend. You can always come over to mine instead? Get away from teenage frenzied planning? I have a beautiful wine collection"

Hayley looked at her for a minute. Pondering the offer.

"erm that would be nice. I shall text you in the week?" sounding slightly taken back by her offer

"Sounds good" Caroline nodded before turning on her own feet in search of the girls.

 **Review**

 **Follow**

 **Favourite**

 **I shall update ASAP**

 **Charlie xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all!**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews and messages.**

 **It is good to see that a lot of you liked the Caroline/ Hayley friendship.**

 **Let me know what you think of the chapter.**

 **Charlie**

 **From the Strangest places**

 **Chapter 6**

For once, all had been going smoothly in the Forbes and Mikaelson households. Hope's bullying had come to an end for the time being. A few glares were thrown her way occasionally, but nothing overly threating. Lizzie and Josie had been on their best behaviour. No lies or emasculating spells.

But whilst Caroline's home life was going well, her work life was in chaos. Caroline Forbes was your modern day, supernatural Olivia Pope. It had taken a while to establish herself in New York. She had worked at a small company that dealt with minor celebrities that no one really cared about. It didn't take her long to realise that with the supernatural world had similar problems. Someone popping up on TV when they are supposed to be dead, territory battles, financial disagreements, compulsion accusations where a few of the cases that she had dealt with this week alone.

It was exciting for Caroline though. Managing people was always something that she was good at. There was also little competition. Apparently these cases were normally settled with brute force, and Caroline was happy to offer a more peaceful alternative. Whilst things were tight financially after opening the school, with all of Stefan's assets being poured into it, the growth of her business has allowed for herself, Alaric and their girls to live well.

Such a stressful week had meant that Caroline hadn't thought much about her evening with Hayley, which was probably for the best because it had her feeling slightly nervous. She had no idea why. It had been years since their petty school days and of course a lot had changed for the pair. But there was still a niggle in Caroline's mind.

The girls had gone over to see Hope, Klaus would be home to keep an eye on them. There were still a few trust issues after the drunken night out a few weeks earlier. Caroline had selected a few bottles of wine from her collection and poured some crisps into a bowl, ready for when Hayley arrived. The door knocked a few moments later.

"Hey Hayley, come in" Caroline moved from the door frame to let Hayley past.

"Thanks. Here this is for you" Hayley handed her what Caroline presumed was a very expensive bottle of whisky. "I nicked it from Klaus. Not that he would have a problem if I told him I was bringing it to you" Hayley mused, and amused smile of her face.

Just like that, all of the worry that Caroline had been feeling washed away.

"Ow ha ha. Not you as well. The girls have been bad enough." The pair walked through into the kitchen where Caroline put the whisky down, saving it for later and gestured towards a bottle of wine she had picked out earlier. Hayley nodded in response, taking the class. They sat on opposite ends of the sofa enjoying the snacks and generous pouring of wine.

"So you told the girls about Klaus then?" Hayley questioned before taking a long sip of wine

"Not the whole story. I try and be open with them, but I don't want them to know everything. Just the other day I was trying to have a heart to heart with Josie about being used by a boy, and I brought up that Damon had used me. She tried to push me further but what was I meant to tell her? That the Uncle you adore compelled me, had sex with me and then fed from me, all whilst trying to get close to your Auntie, who you are not overly found of" Hayley nodded laughing slightly at the last part of Caroline's statement

"So what did you say about Klaus? To be honest, I don't know all that much about you two other than his at times creepy obsession."

"There isn't even a big story to tell. He has a weird obsession with me correct. Which I think I enjoyed more than I allowed myself to believe. And overtime, I think I liked him. That's about as much as I told the girls. I defiantly didn't tell them about how I kissed him in the forest and ended up having sex with him against a tree when he came to watch Katherine die"

Hayley's wine dribbled down the front of her chin as she choked. Shocked at Caroline's revelation.

"He didn't tell you about that?" Caroline suddenly looked embarrassed

Shaking her head Hayley responded. "No, he never said anything. I always wondered why he came back so chipper after visiting Mystic Falls" Hayley was beaming at the news of Klaus and Caroline. The whole situation amusing her.

"We didn't talk after that, not until he picked up Stefan's Phone when he was on the run."

"I remember that, he stayed with us a while. I was sorry to hear that he passed away, Klaus found out somehow. It seemed to actually upset him"

"Klaus and Stefan did always have a weird bond. Even if Stefan tried to resist it. Stefan was meant to be my happy ever after, and instead he threw himself into hell fire with that stupid bitch Katherine. We didn't even get a wedding night" Caroline looked sad for a moment before continuing "anyway, that was so long ago now. And so much has happened since"

"So if you are over Stefan, how about Klaus?"

"How about Klaus for what?" Caroline faked confusion

"You know what. Your happily ever after"

"Klaus and happily ever after are two things that should never be put in the same sentence"

The pair chuckled, and the conversation flowed from Caroline to Hayley for a couple of hours.

"I trust that you will be coming to Hope's Birthday" Hayley asked Caroline as she watched her pour the whiskey into two tumblers.

"I had my orders weeks ago to keep that evening free. I'll be there, it will be good to see Rebekah actually, it's been a while"

"Bekah mentioned that you two cross paths every known and again when she rang and asked about Hope's new friends"

"It's one of the most random friendships I've acquired. She had heard of an uprising that wanted to disconnect her from her sire line. One of her other friends recommended my company to deal with the threat. Which of course we did. Rebekah came into the office one day to say thank you and she was shocked to find me. From then on our friendship grew. When she is in town she would come and say hello. The girls adore her"

Hayley was confused once again

"So if you see Rebekah a lot, how come she never told you how close you were to Klaus?"

"I made her promise that we wouldn't speak about Klaus, you and Hope. I know it sounds petty, and I had no right really to be upset or pissed off, but the thought of you guys together just" Caroline faked a whole body shiver at which Hayley laughed at.

"I get you. It kind of makes me do the same now"

"Klaus mentioned you and Elijah though?"

Finding their way back to the sofa Hayley told Caroline about the casual relationship she had with Elijah. Unable to do serious or commit to each other because of their difficult history. The evening continued and the alcohol kept flowing.

Across town, an original hybrid was having a very different night. It seemed Josie and Lizzie had brought out a side of Hope that he hadn't seen before, the crazed teenage birthday girl. Whilst Hope had never really looked forward to previous birthdays, her family had always made an effort. Each of them would fly in from wherever they were and litter the house with gifts and luxury's for their niece. Klaus and Hayley were even worse. They knew that it was considered a negative thing to spoil your child ridiculously, but neither of them had a childhood to be desired and they saw Hope's birthday as their chance to show her how much they truly loved her. Not that Hope had ever questioned it.

For Hope though, seeing everyone else around her have big parties and not be invited, or spending time with their friends and large families to celebrate their birthday always seemed to make her dread her own. Even though her family would travel across the world to see her, she had no one that wasn't a blood relative to share her day with.

That was until this year. Hope had decided that she wanted to stick to tradition with a big family meal, but this year they would be joined by Lizzie Josie and Caroline. There was talk that Alaric may join them as well as he will be visiting the girls that weekend. Caroline was yet to persuade him yet.

Hope would first have breakfast with Klaus and Hayley. It had been a tradition for the three threes since she was seven. It made Klaus happy that even though Hope was growing up and making big plans she still remembered the little things that perhaps meant more to himself and Hayley than his daughter. She would then spend the day with Josie and Lizzie, shopping, getting lunch and enjoying some pampering ready for the evening. Klaus had been given the detailed plan for where they would be and when and a list of things that he needed to check on whilst she was out. He was reading over the list when Hope, Lizzie and Josie approached him in his study once again.

"Dad do we have any fairy light?"

"Pardon? Why would we need fairy lights?

"We want to decorate the dining room with them next week. And we can run some of them through the flowers and…" Klaus raised his hand, cutting his daughter off.

"Ok, whatever. We don't have fairy lights Hope. Why would we? But either use the card I gave you to buy some or give a list of stuff to Jasper and he can go and get it"

Hope looked pleased with his response, as did the other two girls and they moved away back upstairs. Before appearing 15 minutes later.

"Dad have you ordered the pizza yet?" Once again, Klaus looked at his daughter confused, his brow furrowing

"What pizza?"

"What do you mean what pizza? It's a sleepover Dad, you're meant to order pizza for us. Mum and Caroline do"

"Do I look like I order Pizza Hope?" his voice was flat and unamused

"I can just order it on my phone" Josie pulled her phone from her pocket before dialling a number and walking away to speak to the pizza company.

"Listen for the door Dad. Thanks"

He didn't have the time to respond again as the girls disappeared quickly up the stairs. He let out a long sigh. Peace at last. He settled into the sofa in his study and started to sketch a picture of Hope. He had done it every year since she was five. They were for Hayley. She kept them all in some sort of keepsake book for Hope. Klaus thought it was ridiculous to begin with, but his curious mind starting flicking through it once day, pages and pages of memories and stepping stones that their daughter had past. His pictures of Hope were in there as well, all with Hopes age next to them. It's the reason he continued to do it to this day. He understood how much it meant to Hayley.

The pizza delivery man had turned up and the girls put away the majority of the pizza between them. Once again he was settled sketching, but his thoughts wondered to the girls upstairs who kept bursting into fits of giggles. His hearing tuned in and he heard a conversation about a young boy finding Hope attractive. He told himself to stop listening, that it was private, but when the twins started asking about Hope wanting to kiss him he had heard enough.

He grabbed his keys and ordered two of the guards who were positioned out the front of the house to go inside and keep an eye on the girls.

He drove to Caroline's, he knew Hayley was there. She had to know about who this boy was that was perusing his daughter.

He let himself into the unlocked front door, striding into Caroline's lounge with a determined look on his face.

"What's wrong? Are the girls ok?" Caroline stood up, wobbling a little as she did.

"Did you know that there is a boy trying to date our daughter?" Klaus voice sounded comical. It was serious, but went a little high pitch towards the end.

"Is that was this was?" Hayley waved her hand gesturing as the space behind him, referring to his dramatic entrance

"Why are you not taking this seriously, you should have heard them talking about these boys and how they are 'cute'" Klaus was waving his hands. Hayley relaxed back onto the sofa giggling

Caroline was still standing but laughing also, she walked away, appearing moments later with a glass with amber liquid flowing around the bottom and handed it to him, he noticed the bottle tucked under her arm as she removed it and poured herself and Hayley another generous helping.

"You're the biggest drama queen I've ever met. They are teenager Klaus, talking about boys is beyond normal. We used to do it all the time" Caroline told him as she reclaimed her corner of the grand cream sofa. She tapped the space in-between herself and Hayley. Directing him to sit.

That was where he stayed, being laughed at by the two women for being over the top, ridiculous and dramatic for another 20 minutes.

"Exactly how drunk are you two?" he looked between the pair, their eyes classy, before looking at the table and seeing a 4 empty bottles of wine and an almost empty bottle of whiskey. His whiskey.

"I would say we are well on our way" Hayley responded and Caroline leant across Klaus's lap to cheers Hayley's glass.

Klaus took a minute to take in her scent. Wanting desperately to put his hands on her as she leant over him. However, he showed restraint.

He found himself relaxing in the company of Caroline and Hayley. Not missing the weirdness of their combination. But something about it familiar. Like Home.

Hope's birthday started the same as it did every year. Hayley and Klaus would fail at making their daughters favourite pancakes which lead to Klaus barking orders at one of the security team to run to the nearest dinner to get a selection of breakfast food. He didn't take long, and Hayley plaited it onto a tray and the three of them ate breakfast in Hopes room, Hayley tucked under the covers with Hope, the tray in their lap, and Klaus draped across the end of the bed, picking at the fruit the girls had pushed away from their pancakes.

They were ushered out the rom for Hope to get ready not long after they had finished their food. The doorbell went a while later. Hope had opened the door to find Lizzie and Josie on her doorstep, they shouted happy birthday at her in unison. Klaus saw Hayley smile from where she was sitting, enjoying seeing Hope smiling on her birthday as much as he was. Hayley kicked him off the sofa, nodding towards Hope, who was quickly making her way out the door.

"Hope wait a second." Klaus called, he appeared next to her, and the twins had stopped also. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his American Express gold card. Hope's eyes lit up. He went to hand it to her before snatching it away quickly.

"This is to pay for everything today. Including Lizzie and Josie's expenses" The girls smiled in excitement. "You may buy whatever you want today. But as soon as you walk back in that door, that card gets put back in my hand. Understand?" Hope nodded eagerly as the card was put in her hand. She lent up and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Thank you Daddy" His daughter was beaming.

"There is one more thing Hope" Hayley pointed out, standing beside Klaus. Hayley handed Hope a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it. Hope looked puzzled.

"I thought we were doing presents later after dinner?"

"We thought you may like this one for today" Hayley told her, trying to hide her excitement.

Hope opened the box quickly, finding a car key inside. She looked at her parents in shook. Her dad had been so against her needing a car. Either he or Hayley was around to drive her wherever she needed to go. And if they couldn't, one of the staff always could. Klaus pointed towards the front door. The girls turned to see a black four by four Volvo being pulled onto the drive. Jasper, Klaus's most trusted assistant got out the car and handed the spare key to Klaus.

There were screams and squeals as the girls inspected the car. And with one last thank you to her parents, Hope was driving them to the mall for their day to begin.

"Follow them please Jasper" Hope knew that there was someone near her at all times when she wasn't at home or school. She had grown used to it and Jaspers presence would be expected.

The girl's day had gone well. They had taken full advantage of Klaus's credit card and brought a silly amount of makeup, beauty products, clothing and shoes. As well as number of spa treatments. All three girls had their hair, make up and nails done professionally for their dinner tonight. And they were excited.

Hope, Lizzie and Josie had driven back to Klaus's house for the twins to grab their car. They were heading back to their house to spend some time with Alaric and finish getting ready. Hope was going to do the same.

As she walked through the door she was bombarded by Rebekah who pulled her into a hug.

"I hear you are friends with my surrogate nieces now?" Hope and her aunt were in Hopes room and Rebekah was touching up the young girls make up.

"How do you know Lizzie and Josie, how come you never mentioned them before?"

"It was a promise I made to Caroline a long time ago. Her and your dad had a weird relationship and his dalliance with your mother and well, your creation was something she found a little difficult, not that she would admit to that. So I didn't say anything to her about you two and your dad would never bring up Caroline anyway so the conversation just never happened"

Hope was quite for a moment before continuing

"Do you think Caroline still finds it hard? Like with mum and me?"

"Ow god no" Rebekah laughed. "So much time has passed since then. She is fine. Trust me" Hope was reassured by her aunt's words.

As Hope made her way down the stairs she noticed that her uncles had turned up finally as well as Kol's wife Davina. Elijah was standing awkwardly next to her mother, her dad was pouring drinks for everyone. The whole house had been decorated with fairy lights and gold balloons, Hope wanted it in the dining room but Klaus was always an over achiever. She took in the room whilst the family took in her. She was a vision in a cream knee length dress. Its sleeves came just past her elbow and it puffed slightly at the waist. The front of the dress was covered in jewels embroiled in a pattern. Her shoes made her taller, and she walked well in her new heals. She realised everyone was looking at her. Their little girl gone. A woman standing in her place.

They were pulled from their trance when the doorbell went. Klaus passed of the tumbler to Elijah and walked to the door opening to find the twins standing in front of their parents. The twins looked beautiful and they smiled at him as they entered the home. He heard the slight squeals from Hope as the girls were reunited after four hours apart. It made the three adults in the doorframe chuckle.

"Alaric, thanks for coming mate. I know this isn't the night you had planned. Hope is very thankful that you changed your plans so that the girls could attend" Klaus held his hand out for Alaric to shake. He looked towards Caroline before she gave him a stern glare which caused him to also lift his hand up to meet Klaus's, shaking it firmly.

"It wasn't a problem. The girls have been excited for tonight for a while. I didn't want to spoil anyone's fun"

Alaric excused himself and walked into the house.

It left Caroline and Klaus in the hall way. She was in a knee length dress, a deep burgundy colour, her lipstick matched and her curls cascaded down her back.

"You look stunning love" she laughed lightly at his compliment

"Some things never change" she walked past him into the lounge. Clocking the girls talking to Rebekah. She walked over and joined them. Pulling Rebekah into a hug then Hope, wishing her a happy birthday.

Josie, Lizzie and Hope were filling Rebekah in on everything that had been going on. Caroline circled the room, saying her hellos and accepting a glass of wine from Hayley.

They made their way into the dining room, seating in their allotted chairs according to their name places. Dinner was beautiful, the chef that Klaus had hired delivered a five course meal that included all of Hope's favourite foods. Klaus watched on as his daughter beamed, swapping between conversations with Lizzie and Josie and her family. Hayley, Caroline and Rebekah seemed deep in conversation, gossiping about something that Klaus didn't really care about. Alaric, Davina, Kol and Elijah were also talking about the school that Alaric was running. Davina offering her assistance. She and Kol had been travelling for years, but she was ready to make a home and settle down. Getting a job that meant something to her was part of that.

Klaus had been worried about tonight. His family had never been particularly fond of outsiders. They tolerated Davina, but none of them liked her. But with Caroline and the twins it was different. Everyone seemed to eagerly engage in conversation with them. No threats, no jibes. Caroline noticed him staring, firing a beautiful smile that crafted into a sly smirk. He was leant back in his chair, not removing his gaze, or showing any embarrassment about being caught. Instead he raised his class slightly towards her before taking a sip. She shook her head, still smiling before focusing back on something that Rebekah was talking about.

The time had come for presents. Hope would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. Everyone had gathered around in the lounge. Hope centre stage. Klaus was leant back against the far wall watching his daughter being spoilt by his family.

Hope opened Elijah's present first. It was a simple neckless with a diamond pendant with an M engraved on the clasp. Hope hugged Elijah thanking him for his thoughtfulness. Everyone knew how hard it was for Hope to be a Mikaelson, but they admired her pride that she had from being related to them still.

Rebekah's gift consisted of a deep red Birkin Bag, declaring that the girl was now old enough to appreciate its beauty. Lizzie let out a bigger squeal that Hope. Rebekah mentally logged that for the twins next birthday.

Kol and Davina also opted for a diamond bracelet and a plane ticket Prague, where the couple were currently staying. Klaus growled at the thought of his daughters safety being put in his youngest brothers hands but silenced his concerns when Hayley shot him her 'we'll deal with it later' glares.

Lizzie and Josie presented a large box that covered all three of the girl's laps. Hope lifted the lid and her eyes widened and teared up.

"We know that the whole friend thing is new so we are giving you a crash course on a best friends birthday" Josie's words were blunt, but Hope didn't seem to mind, it was true after all.

The box was full of gifts. There were snacks wrapped together in a bow with a promise of a sleepover. A framed photograph of the three girls, all smiling at the camera. There was a collage of phots that was made into a birthday card. Some clothing that the girls had picked up when Hope had mentioned that she liked it. There was a bracelet with three heart shaped pendants on it. Clearly representing the three of them. There were a few other makeup products as well. Hope's reaction made her family's heart melt, it was clear to them all that the twins present meant more to her than any of theirs had, none of them minded, seeing Hope this happy on her birthday was a welcome change.

Caroline was the last to hand over a present to Hope, it was wrapped elegantly and tied with a bow.

"Caroline you didn't have to get me anything" Hope insisted, already opening the package.

"I know, but I wanted to" she nodded, suddenly feeling nervous at the attention

Hope removed the paper revealing a large book with a thick leather skin and a smaller one on top of it. The larger one was a deep brown colour. The smaller one was a light pink. Her initials were engraved in both on the front and along the spine. Hope looked up to Caroline, ready to question as to what they were. Caroline was one step ahead of her.

"The larger book has been spelled. The only person that can write in it is you. I thought it was maybe about time that you started your own grimoire, you are an original witch after all" Hope rubbed her hands along the front excitedly. She could feel the magic within it. "The smaller one is a journal. It has also been spelled. With this one, you're the only one that can open it. It's completely private. Things can get tough, always helped me and my friends at your age to write it out" Hope's eyes looked glassy. Caroline moved away from her space in front of Hope and followed Klaus who was wondering off into the kitchen in search of more alcohol.

Everyone else was now grouping off and talking among themselves or looking at Hope's presents.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Hope spelled presents." She actually looked nervous for his response.

"It was beautiful Caroline, in fact, I'm impressed. And I know Hope really liked it. I think you beat my present" they laughed lightly.

"I'm not sure a couple of empty books beats a car Klaus"

"Thank you Caroline." His hand swept forward slightly, he was running his fingers across her hand that hung at her side. She swallowed in response

"For what?"

"For always caring about more than you should ever have to. For giving my girl a chance. For letting me back in" Caroline was caught off guard before regaining her composure taking hold of the fingers that Klaus was drifting over her hand. Ignoring the momentary shock in his eyes that was quickly overtaken with a confident gaze.

"Let me take you out Caroline." She knew it was meant to be a question but it came out as more of a statement

"I don't know Klaus" she was about to continue before he pulled his hand away quickly.

"After all these year, still unsure." his words came out as a mumble.

"Yes" she let out a long breath "Even more so now. I have the girls and am living a life that I didn't see in my future Klaus"

"I understand Caroline" He hadn't make eye contact since he pulled his hand away. She reached out to take his hand again. Squeezing it slightly hoping it would cause him to look back up at her. He didn't.

"You always do" she told him in response before removing her hand from his.

He left the room without another word. She could see hurt on his face, and she hated the way it made her feel. He hadn't even offered her forever, just one date, and she couldn't find it in herself to agree to that and she wasn't really sure why anymore.

What if that was the last time he asked her out? What if he gave up? The thought didn't sit well with Caroline.

Review, favourite, follow

Charlie xx


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Hi all,**

 **Thank you as always for the lovely feedback.**

 **The rating may change in the next few chapters, I will let you know when it does, but just a heads up!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Charlie**

 **xx**

Caroline hadn't seen Klaus since Hope's birthday party. That had been a month ago. She had excused herself shortly after the incident in the kitchen, claiming a work emergency. It had played on her mind ever since. She tried to forget about how much seeing Klaus's hurt expression upset her, but every time Hope's dimpled face would appear at her house with the twins she was reminded.

She was angry at herself for how much it affected her, even angrier that she couldn't find it in herself to take Klaus up on his offer. She didn't think Klaus had 'changed'. She always had the privilege of knowing the two side of Klaus. The ruthless powerful hybrid, and the loyal compassionate man. But when Alaric had come home from the party and told her that Klaus had seemed like a new man it showed her that he was letting more people in and being tolerant of others.

And yet, there was still this niggle in the back of her head. The 'what if's' would play on her mind.

It being Klaus that was perusing her wasn't the only problem. She hadn't dated since Stefan had died. She was fully focused on the school, raising the girls, and building a career in New York. Of course there had been guys, but nothing more than friendly benefits, and only when the girls were out of town with Alaric.

It had been a long time and she didn't know if she could give herself to someone all over again. It took her long enough to move on the last time, she didn't know if she could go through that again.

There was also now the question if Klaus would even want to. She had knocked him back years before with legitimate reasoning, but now her excuses were weak and it was her own demons that were stopping her from agreeing to go out.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lizzie and Josie marching in the house arguing. The girls would bicker a lot, but this sounded like more. There was anger in Lizzie's voice, and hurt in Josie's, emotions that neither of the girls expressed regularly.

"How could you say that to her Josie, she is our best friend" Lizzie exclaimed, her arms wailing in the air

"BEST FRIEND? Are you joking, after what she has done you would consider her your best friend" Josie's hands were her hips, glaring at her sister

"But she hasn't done anything to me Josie, we can't just cut her out"

"I didn't say that you had to, but I am, I want nothing to do with her." Both the girls were breathing heavily.

At this point, Caroline had made her way into the lounge and sat on the sofa, gesturing to the girls to sit either side of her.

"What's happened?"

"Josie called Hope a slut mum! Which she isn't." Caroline looked shocked as she turned to Josie waiting for her to explain

"You remember that guy Mum, the one that spread the rumours, the one that I really liked but had just used me?" Caroline nodded, guessing already where this was going "Well, turns out Hope had gone on a couple of dates with him, without telling us. She kept it a big secret that she was out with the guy that spread crap around the school about me" Caroline went to respond to Josie before Lizzie cut her off.

"They weren't even proper dates Josie, they just went out a couple of time to get coffee and stuff" Josie went to argue back, to tell her it didn't matter, before freezing and sitting forward on the sofa, fully facing Lizzie

"How did you know where they went? Hope only told us an hour ago?" Caroline grimaced at Josie's realisation

"Josie, please" Lizzie tried to reason

"You knew didn't you? You knew she was with him and you didn't say anything." Caroline watched a Josie's face went from anger to hurt, "I've never kept anything from you and you go and do this for a girl we have known half a year?"

Josie was now standing, Lizzie rose to meet her.

"She's our best friend though Josie. She begged me not to say anything until she knew what was going on"

"You should have shut her down straight away! Told her that it was wrong and that it would hurt me. But no, the two of you kept a secret from me for Christ sake"

It was then that Caroline noticed Josie's fingertips glow. It was a problem that she and Alaric had had when the girls were smaller and couldn't control their anger. She decided now was the right time to intervene.

"Girls I think it is time for both of you to cool off. Bedrooms now. I'll come and see you both in a bit" Josie looked like she was about to argue but the stare on Caroline's face suggested otherwise

Ten minutes had passed before Caroline heard her phone ring.

"Hayley, Hi." The pair had got closer the last month, meeting for drinks a couple of times and taking all the girls out for the day last week. An unexpected friendship to say the least.

"Hey Caroline."

"I can guess why you're calling" Caroline mused.

"Hmmmm I have a very tearful daughter here whose only mumbled sentences included something about a stupid boy and she's ruined everything. Klaus went up to talk to her and offered to ring the twins on her behalf to come over but she shot him down quickly and got more upset. So I'm guessing they have fallen out"

"I think it's more Josie and Hope. Lizzie had been defending Hope before she shot herself in the foot and now Josie and Lizzie seem to have fallen out also." There was a short pause on both ends of the phone.

"Do you know what's gone on Caroline? Klaus is sitting here looking all broody and murdery, we kind of thought that after the twins we were past this stage of Hope being upset after school, were just worried" she could hear the concern in Hayley's voice

"They boy who had spread rumours about Josie last month, remember? Turns out Hope had been out with him a couple of times" she heard Klaus growl in the background. "Josie took it kind of bad and called Hope a Slut" Caroline shook her head

"Well that makes sense of the tears and self-loathing that's happening in Hope's bedroom right now."

Hayley and Caroline had spoken a bit more about the girls before Caroline excused herself to deal with her own daughters.

She made her way up the stairs, pausing for a moment considering who she should talk to first, deciding on Lizzie, she tapped lightly on the door before pushing it open to find Lizzie laying on her bed, typing on her phone. Caroline perched on the corner.

"So, that little display downstairs wasn't ideal" Caroline started

"Yeh well, Josie went all nasty and bitchy on Hope, which has really upset her so"

"What you sister called Hope wasn't ok. I don't agree with her using such words when talking about a friend but did you ever think that Hope wasn't the only one that was upset. That Josie is hurting to. Weather you believe it or not in my opinion, you girls have wronged her." Caroline was looking her daughter in the eye, noticing the realisation dawn on her face.

It didn't take much longer to talk Lizzie out of her angry teenage tantrum. She had always been the easy one to deal with when it came to emotions.

Josie was a different story.

"Can I come in" Caroline asked from the doorway, there was a mumble in response. Josie was sitting at the top of her bed, propped up against pillows with her sketch book in hand. She knew it was the girls escape, Caroline often found her buried in it when anything bad was going on.

They talked about what had happened that day. She could see the reluctance in Josie's face every time she had to mention her feelings.

"I know it hurt, but calling Hope a slut really wasn't ok."

"Next time I'll call her a bitch" Caroline didn't respond, just bit her lip. She had to give it to her daughter, she was quick.

"I think you should sort things out with your sister and Hope, you three are best friends" Caroline was rubbing Josie's Leg, trying to get her attention from out of her sketch book.

Queen of deflecting her feeling however had other ideas.

"Mum, can I show you something?" Josie asked, a small smile on her face.

"Of course baby" Caroline pulled herself up next to Josie, leaning against her headboard.

Josie put her pencil down and flipped through the pages on her sketch pad, stopping on the last one and pulling it out before handing it to Caroline.

"Josie, ow my, this is beautiful" Caroline looked down at the sketch of herself, the detail was amazing, she looked like she was glowing.

"It is isn't it?" Josie continued

"Ok miss modesty" the pair chuckled.

"I don't have to be modest about something that isn't my work." Caroline looked down at her daughter confused. "I found it in my sketch book after you had let Klaus borrow it" Josie was smirking

"So he did this…" Caroline paused and thoughtful expression washing over her face. "Wait here"

Caroline speed from Josie's room, down to her own, pulling open the draw next to her bed and taking out the tatty medium sized envelope before shooting back down to Josie's room.

"Here" she handed the envelope to Josie, who pulled the content out carefully. Looking at a sketch of her mother standing next to a horse.

"It isn't the first time he has drawn me." Gesturing to the drawing Josie had handed her moments ago.

"When did he do this?" Josie questioned, her eyebrows scrunched

"Not long after I had turned and he appeared in Mystic Falls. His family had this grand ball and he got me this beautiful princess dress. It was after he had saved my life the first time, after he had also put it in danger for the 20th time" Caroline laughed lightly thinking of the whole situation. "Anyway, we got into an argument that night, and this appeared shorty after."

"And you kept it, after all this time?" Josie questioned, realising that the relationship that Klaus had claimed was one sided on his behalf may not be the whole truth, weather he knew it or not.

"For some reason I just didn't want to let them go."

They talked a little more about the ball and Klaus, not broaching the subject of the girl's argument anymore.

The rest of the week was painful for Caroline. The girls refused to talk. Lizzie wouldn't apologise to Josie until Josie apologised to Hope for calling her a slut, but Josie refused to talk to either of them until they apologised for going behind her back.

"I'm sick of this" Klaus declared

"Sick of what?" Hayley questioned, looking up from the book she was reading

"Hope's been coming home moody and sad all week, it's about time those girls sorted it out" Hayley laughed at him

"I can't believe the all-powerful Hybrid is concerned with teen drama. And anyway, you can't force them to sort it out."

"I bloody bet I can" He called up the stairs to Hope, summoning her downstairs

"What are you doing?" Hayley questioned, a look of slight concern and confusion on her face.

"Taking Hope to see the twins, ill lock them in a room if I have to"

"you do realise that you'll have to face Caroline then, don't think I haven't noticed you two avoiding each other this past month" Hayley's face was smug and Klaus sneered at her in response.

"What dad?" Hope had appeared at the bottom on the stairs.

"My car, now. "Hope looked to her mother confused, who just shook her head and put her head back in her book.

Klaus drove his daughter to the front door of Caroline's house. Dragging her gently out of the front seat and up the path way, knocking on the door a little harder than necessary.

Moments later Caroline answered, looking at the pair on her doorstep with confusion.

"May we come in Love, it seems our girls are in need of a chat" Caroline bit her lip, trying not to smile at Klaus's involvement in the drama before nodding and letting them past. The girls were already in the lounge, ignoring each other whilst watching someone on the TV.

"You three are being incredibly childish and pathetic and need to sort it out" Klaus declared

All three girls looked at Klaus with a facial expression of confusion and disgust before Caroline steps in front of him

"What Klaus meant to say is that we really think it's time that you girls had a talk about what's going on. All of you have things to apologies for"

It didn't take long for the three to descend into an all-out argument, accusations being flung around, tears in other people's eyes.

Caroline knew this was a good thing. Get everything out in the open and then they can move on. Klaus looked more concerned at the riot that was happening before him, to which Caroline chuckled again. Maybe it was best to take Klaus away from her daughter who was throwing insults at his.

Caroline took hold of Klaus's arm, slowly leading him out of the lounge and through to the decking area. Grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses on the way. The girls were going to want time, so they may as well make themselves comfy. A little liquid courage after not seeing Klaus for a month wouldn't go a miss either.

They settled into the garden sofa that Caroline had invested a small fortune in having made. Klaus held the glasses and Caroline poured the wine into them before passing a glass back to Caroline.

They were quite for a while, both looking out into the garden, sipping their wine and avoiding conversation.

"It's good to see that our girls have a similar flare for the dramatics as us" Caroline mused, still not facing Klaus.

"Hmm. They are more forgiving though by the sounds of things" Caroline's had turned quickly to stare at him, ready to remind him of all the times she had let his poor behaviour slide, before she opened her mouth she realised Klaus was smiling, he was baiting her.

It broke the awkwardness and she let out a small giggle. They settled into a conversation about the month that had passed, Caroline telling him about her work and he told her about his families antics when they were in town. He questioned her about her friendship with Rebekah. They were broken from their silence by the loud sound of the girls laughing.

"I think all is well with the terrible trio" Caroline hummed. She and Klaus had moved closer, her feet were tucked under his leg and her knees were bent up to her chest.

"Those three are soulmates, it wouldn't have taken them long to figure things out"

Caroline turned slightly when she heard the door to the decking open, the three girls appearing, looking slightly confused at the sight before them.

"Erm mum, Hope is going to stay tonight if that's ok with you guys?" Lizzie questioned whilst looking at the lack of space between her mum and Klaus.

"Of course, as long as its ok with Klaus" she turned to look at him. Klaus nodded in response. "Ok then, go and order pizza, my purse is on the side" The three of the disappeared again.

"Did you see the way they were looking at us?" Klaus questioned her.

"I'm going to get so many questions tomorrow" Caroline replied, taking a long sip of her wine

"Well, it's not like you have anything to hide love" he was fiddling with the bottom of her jeans as he spoke. He looked defeated and nervous. A look that Caroline thought suited the hybrid well.

"Look Klaus…"

"No, Caroline, honestly I understand. You don't have to explain yourself." She grabbed onto his hand that had now stopped fiddling with her jeans. He looked at her confused

"I don't know how to be with you Klaus. I spent so long pushing you away before, and I haven't been in a relationship for over 10 years, the thought of starting something that is meant to be forever scares me" she admitted. Klaus remained silent. "I'm scared Klaus"

"Of me?" he pushed

"Of us. Of what it means when we start this. I'm still young, I didn't get to see the world. I'm not angry about that, I want to be able to spend as much time with my girls as possible. But what if after they have gone I want to move on, travel and explore"

"You forget Caroline, we are in the same position, both trying to live the 'normal' life with our daughters whilst we have the chance" he took her hand more firmly this time "but there will be a time that the girls move on, lead their own lives, make choices about their future, and when that comes, we could explore and travel together. I could make good on the promises I made so long ago."

She was taken back slightly by his words sometimes forgetting about the pause he was also experiencing in his vampire lifestyle.

"Will you take me out on a date Klaus? Or am I too late to take you up on that offer? I mean, you did say however long it takes."

"Well I don't know. I'm pretty busy, kind of big deal around these parts" he was shut up by Caroline punching his arm, he faked injury, rubbing the spot where Caroline had hit him. "It would be my honour Caroline"

"Nothing fancy Klaus, normal, and slow ok?"

"Of course love"

"Good"

"I can't promise you forever yet Klaus, I can't give you my word that you'll be my last love. I don't want to give you false hope"

"A date is all I need right now sweetheart"

She beamed at him, her smile full, and his matched. Both relaxed, he draped his hand along the back on the sofa, signalling for Caroline to come into his side, she did snuggling down into his chest before looking up at him.

"I've waited a long time for you to take a chance Caroline"

With them words playing on his mind he lent down slightly, pinching her chin and lifting it slightly before brushing his lips down onto hers, holding them there for a few seconds before pulling away. She let out a little whimper as he lips left hers, opening her eyes, questioning him.

"Slow Caroline" he chucked to himself using her own words against her, she huffed before settling back onto his chest, staying there for a few more hours.

Completely content.

 **A/N So what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok so whilst im supposed to be focusing on my masters dissertation right now, which is due in three weeks, I couldn't help but update. All the Klaroline teasers got a girl excited.**

 **I hope I'm not the only one fangirling!**

 **Enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **Charlie xx**

 **Chapter 8**

Caroline was terrified. She wasn't proud to admit that Klaus had had such an effect on her, but it was true. This date had been twenty years in the making, so come on, a little bit of nerves is understandable right?

The girls were away this weekend. They had gone to visit Alaric in Mystic Falls. It was Elena's birthday and they had all been invited for a party at Damon and Elena's. She had excused herself for 'work' purposes, but Lizzie and Josie were attending, much to Josie's dismay. However, whilst both girls were excited about their mothers date, they had all agreed to keep it on the down low from the rest of the family for now.

Before the girls had left town, the twins had questioned Caroline in great details about the date. And truthfully she couldn't respond. Klaus had told her to be ready for 7.30 and that was the only details she had. Understandably for a control freak, she was struggling slightly.

It was then that she found herself in her bedroom, sitting on the bed in only her underwear, make up on, hair in rollers, desperately dialling Hayley's number.

"You have to tell me what he has planned Hayley!" Hayley winced at the high pitched voice that carried through the phone. "I have no clue what to wear, and he is going to be here soon"

"You really need to calm down woman." Hayley stated, humour in her voice. "He hasn't told me what he has planned. Hope and I were trying to get it out of him last night but he wouldn't budge"

"Ughhhh, always such a secretive little prick" Caroline huffed into the phone, listening to Hayley chuckle on the other side.

"You really need to relax. It will be fine, whatever you do Caroline. He is just happy you're actually going out with him"

"Hmm, we shall see. Thanks for nothing" Caroline hung up the phone on a laughing Hayley before going to walk in wardrobe and flicking through her clothes.

So much of what she owned was either work attire or weekend clothes, like jeans and t-shirts, casual. Nothing date worthy. Her eyes flickered over her 'mystic falls' part of the wardrobe, her flowing dresses. She only ever wore them when she went home with Lizzie and Josie, but something about them seemed right. She pulled one from the rack, a simple white dress with a sweetheart neck line, tight around her check and flowing lightly at the hips. The whole dress was covered in a flowered mesh and fell to her mid-thigh.

Something clicked within herself. These were the clothes that he had fallen for her in. it was only fitting that they got their New York debut for his benefit. She slipped on the white dress and took her hair out of the rollers before touching up her make up. Her big hair and polished make up gave her the New York class that she loved, but her dress drew out the comforts of home, and for the first time that evening she felt relaxed.

She pulled a pair of deep purple heals from the shoe shelf in the closet, grabbing the matching bag on the way out before heading downstairs and slipping her heals on. She headed into the kitchen before pouring a large serving of bourbon and downed it in one, quickly chewing a mint to take away the smell on her breath.

The front door went shortly after. She hurried over to it, taking a deep breath before pulling open the door. Klaus stood there, dark jeans, grey Henley, a slightly smarter jacket to the one he normally wears and his necklaces peeking out the top of his shirt. Caroline let out a long sigh of relief. If he was dressed casually as well then it meant her outfit choice was fine.

"Klaus, Hi" His gaze made her nervous.

"Caroline, you look perfect." He beamed

"Are you sure?" she looked down, playing with the skirt of her dress before looking back up at him in question.

Klaus took her hand from the edge of her dress before placing a gentle kiss along her knuckles.

"Beyond perfect Love" She smiled slightly before nodding and allowing him to pull her gently out of the house, allowing her to lock up before be lead slowly to his car. She stopped slightly when she saw the car. It wasn't his usual range rover. She didn't know what this car was, but it was smaller, looked fancy and was definitely one of them sports cars that only her compulsion could buy. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You said the date had to be simple Love. You didn't say anything about the drive there though" he smirked in response and laughed lightly when he heard her mutter 'smug bastard' under her breath. After helping her in the car, he got in himself, before starting the engine.

"So, where are we going then?" she turned to face him

"Patience sweetheart. I've waited years for tonight, least you can do is wait another 10 minutes" again, the cocky smirk, and she couldn't help but laugh at him. They drove for a little less than ten minutes before pulling into a car park. He strode round to her side of the car quickly, trying to stop her from opening her own door, she rolled her eyes as she took his hand as he lifted her gently from the car.

Once she was out and facing him he pulled slips of paper from his back pocket. Her eye brow creased in question before taking the paper from his hand.

"Movie tickets" she smiled back at him, praising a god she didn't believe in that he listened to her. "But why are there five?" once again she looked confused.

"So you can put three seats between us" It took her a moment before her own words dawned on her and she let out a hearty laugh. Before handing the tickets back to him and looping her arm around his.

"Lead the way Romeo" they started walking towards the theatre, Klaus's hands in his pockets, Caroline kept her hand linked around his bicep. A little extra support because of the high heels was always nice, and well, holding onto Klaus's lean arms was a bonus.

"I would of course point out Love, that Romeo met a rather unfortunate end"

"It's a saying smart arse" she growled lightly as she waked him gently on the chest. The pair walked into the cinema arm in arm. Caroline took the opportunity to order popcorn, sweets and drinks for the pair. Of course Klaus insisted that he paid. As soon as they walked into the cinema she saw the shift in his body language, he suddenly went ridged, scoping the theatre, she took the moment to appreciate the effort that he had put in. whilst the date was simple, it was perfect and had meaning, but most importantly, he hated it, and from experience, getting the original hybrid to do something he didn't want to was mission impossible. The thought of him willingly doing this for her made her feel warm, and a stupid grin took over her face.

"Come on" She pulled on his free arm, leading him to the seats he had booked the day before, sitting them with seats either side of them, at least with him buying extra tickets for the purpose of humour meant that no one could sit either side of them. Klaus relaxed slightly when they were in their seats.

The movie was a chick flick that Caroline had already seen with the girls a couple days earlier, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks as his hung his arm around her shoulder, she didn't have to look, but she knew he was smiling when she leant into his side.

"How did you find the film love?" they walked out of the cinema together, she disregarded the wrappers and cartons of empty food that she had consumed whilst the film was running before turning back to him.

"It was really good, funny, thank you. However, I think I'm stuffed from all the junk food I just ate, I don't think I need to eat for the rest of the weekend" she laughed before pausing after seeing a concerned look run over his face. "What?" she questioned.

"It's nothing" his face mellowed, but disappointment was still present.

They were walking back to the car when she stepped in front of him and placed a hand gently on his chest.

"Klaus, did I do something wrong?" it was her turn to look worried.

"Of course not love" He assured her

"Then what's wrong then?" He huffed before responding.

"I had booked us a table in the city, I thought we could have dinner after the film, but If you're full then there is no point, I will just ring and cancel" He nodded, pulling out his phone before she could stop him, shooting off a message to someone she presumed would cancel the table on his behalf. She was still standing in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me Klaus? I wouldn't have ordered so much junk in the cinema"

"I wanted you to have whatever you wanted. I didn't want to stop you. I know your sweet tooth is stronger than you blood lust" she laughed at his attempt of humour.

"I'm sorry Klaus"

"Nothing to apologise for love, I should have filled you in on my plan"

They were quiet for a moment before she took hold of his hand as the continued their way to their car. She felt him stiffen slightly, before his fingers griped onto her hand, squeezing it lightly before relaxing.

"Want to come back to mine? The girls are out of town, I may not be able to eat anything else, but I do have a beautiful wine collection that I'm sure would even impress Elijah, and i'm not ready for tonight to end yet" It was his turn to laugh now.

"That sounds perfect Caroline"

"No funny business though" She pointed the finger of her free hand at him

"Slow" he stated, again relaying her own words back to her.

"Slow" she nodded.

They made idle chit chat on the way back to the house, once they pulled into Caroline's, Klaus made himself comfy on the sofa whilst Caroline went and changed out of her dress, into leggings and baggy jumper. She appeared a few moments later with a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine that she had just opened, she passed the bottle of too Klaus to pour, whilst she shrunk into the sofa beside him. Noticing that he had also taken his jacket off. Harmless chit chat filled their time, filling the space with stories from the last 15 years whilst making their way through a couple of bottles of wine. They chatted long into the night, finding themselves in the same places early the next morning after falling asleep at some point. Caroline smiled at the small smirk that plastered Klaus face as he left her house the next morning, Hayley noticed the same smile when he walked into their house a while later, even her mumbles of 'a dirty stop out' didn't faze him.

The week that followed was normal, Klaus and Caroline hadn't gone on another date, but they had seen each other in passing in the week, nothing out of the ordinary.

What was out of the ordinary was Alaric making a phone call to Hayley.

"Hi Hayley, I hope you don't mind me calling, I got your number from the twins" his voice was reluctant

"Of course. How can I help?" she heard him sigh on the other end, clearly relieved at the familiarity between the pair. It was still a little new to Alaric.

"It's about this weekend. I was supposed to have the girls come down to me but I have to go out of town for work and Josie refuses to stay with Damon and Elena when she is here"

"Ok?" Hayley questioned. A little confused at where this was going.

"You see, Caroline has always had this date off from life's responsibilities really. I have always taken the girls away, or she's gone out of town. It would have been her and Stefan's anniversary, happens also to be the anniversary of his death. Whilst she insists she is fine having the girls, I really want her to have this time to herself. So, I was wondering if you would be happy to have the girls this weekend, just so Caroline has space if she needs it."

"That isn't a problem on my end, they can head back here after school on Friday and are free to stay until whenever"

Alaric and Hayley finished up their conversation, finalising details and ending with Alaric thanking her once again.

Friday night came and an angry Klaus pulled himself from his studio, clothes splattered slightly in paint, a smudge on a couple of his fingers.

"What's that face for?" Hayley looked up from the plates of food she was organising for dinner

"Is there any reason I'm having to listen to three girl's murder some already awful pop songs whilst I am trying to concentrate on my painting, which I need remind you, you requested from me?"

"Stop being such a bore. The girls are here for the weekend, I did tell you that"

"I thought you meant at some point this weekend, not the whole thing"

"Ow you are such a drama queen Klaus. They are here to give Caroline some time to herself so stop acting like a depraved child" Hayley pointed the spatula at him whilst she spoke, noticing his face soften and eyebrow crease at the mention of Caroline.

"Why does Caroline need time to herself" curiosity and worry plaguing his face

"Don't ask questions that you probably don't want to answers to Klaus"

"Have I done something wrong" His face was now just worry, interesting Hayley slightly, causing her to laugh at his obvious infatuated with Caroline once again.

"Tomorrow would have been Caroline's anniversary, Alaric usually has the girls so that she can have time to herself and grieve Stefan without the responsivities of motherhood, similar to you buying nice things for me, or taking Hope away every time Jack is brought up, or we talk about our parents"

"So she's not over Stefan" Hayley let out a long sigh at his statement

"Klaus, I don't know. What I do know if that she loved him enough to marry him, and losing him on the same day is something that I can't even fathom. It's been a long time though, she may just enjoy the chance to remember him, don't read too much into it"

Hayley's words ticked over in Klaus's head. The ripper had a way of imprinting on woman, Caroline was no different. His concern for his feeling where over powered however with worry for Caroline. How she was feeling today, an undying need to see her face and check she was ok overtook him, grabbing his Jacket, he once again left his studio, passing through the kitchen on his way to the front door to grace his car keys. Three girls and Hayley turned to face him.

"Where are you going Klaus" she already knew what he was going to say

"Out"

"Don't do it Klaus"

"Bye" he kissed Hope on the head and smiled at the twins before ducking out the kitchen.

"Where is he going mum" it was clear the three girls were confused by the conversation between the pair.

"I'm going to guess it involves your mother" she huffed, pointing towards the twins. The three girls giggled among themselves, looking at each other wide eyed.

Klaus had been so certain about turning up at Caroline's to check that she was ok, but now he was here, he was already full of regret.

She had clearly heard him pulling into the drive, he could hear her heading to the door, and her feet padding across her wooden hallway before Klaus had even knocked. She pulled the door open a smile pouring on her face as she sees him. Good, Klaus thought to himself, she wasn't mad.

"Klaus what are you doing here?" a sudden wash of worry pouring over her face "Are my girls ok?"

"Everything is fine with the girls, Hayley explained to me why they were staying at ours and I just wanted to check that you were ok"

"How oddly sweet of you. Would you like to come in?" she questioned, pulling the door open more so that he had the chance to walk through it.

"No that's ok, I wanted to check you were ok, but I understand that you want to be alone so I won't stop" he turned to walk down the drive before stopping when he felt a small hand fall into his, holding onto him tightly.

"I never said I wanted to be alone, Alaric sort of presumes, stay. Please?" He nods at her request, keeping his hand in hers as they walk into the house.

"Bourbon?" He nods to the glass on the coffee table. "Seems fitting" She laughed slightly at his remarks.

"I didn't want to intrude" he continued "I really should have given you space this weekend. My actions may have been slightly impulsive"

She hummed, curling into his side on the sofa.

"It's ok, honestly Klaus. I'm ok. It's been a while since I've been sad about today, Alaric just sort of presumes" Klaus didn't respond verbally, just nodding.

They sat and spoke for a while, talking about their weeks, laughing at Klaus being annoyed at the girls singing.

"Hayley mentioned that Josie won't stay with Elena when they are in town, How come? I always presumed the doppelganger would be adored by your girls" he questioned.

"Josie has never really liked Elena, even as a child, it wasn't until a few years ago that she verbalised it really. One Christmas, there was a lot of fuss made about Elena, something came up about absent mothers, Elena tried to relate her situation to the girls, and whilst they feel Jo's absence, of course, Josie took it as an offence to me. That I wasn't a real mother to them, and never could be. I mean, I took her words the same way Josie had, but in the spirit of Christmas I kept my mouth shut"

"Let me guess, Josie didn't?" Caroline laughed at his prediction

"She didn't, my darling firecracker blew up the turkey before removing herself from the table, of course, not before magically breaking all the legs of Elena's chair."

It was now Klaus's turn to be in hysterics.

"Your girl is a good judge of character"

"I'm not sure about that, she thinks the sun shines out of Damon's arse" Klaus's face grimaced

"I take it back"

The pair continues to talk about Elena and her selfish ways.

"You know, the last few years, when I think about Stefan, I find myself feeling less sad, and more bitter. Angry that she got the goodbye from him, that saying goodbye to her was more important than saying goodbye to me, I had to hear his final words from her. It was my wedding night for Christ sake!"

Klaus could tell she was angry, running a soothing arm over her shoulder as she spoke.

"I don't know why there was a fascination with Elena. I only wanted the girl for her blood, other than that she was completely intolerable. However, I do know, that whatever doubts you have about Stefan, he did really love you. We had a conversation about it on a couple of occasions. He truly loved you, I could see it in his eyes"

Caroline kept quiet for a moment, taking in Klaus's words.

"I know" she murmured moment later. "Elena is still a bitch though" the tension was broken and the pair ended up laughing again.

"That we can agree on Love"

She looked up at him, her head resting on his chest, eyes locking, puling herself up slightly to reach his lips, placing a gentle kiss on them, before retreating back to her place in the crock of his arm

"Tease" he murmured lightly against her head.

"Ow, Klaus, that was nothing, I was a cheerleader for years, I know how to tease" he hummed against her head, almost daring her. She looked up at him again, his eyebrow raised, his signature smirk. The mood turning less playful and more lustful.

"You forget I'm over 1000 years old Love. Women have not always been as free sexually as they are now. I put up with teasing for centuries, I can keep my restraint against you"

"Want a bet" Caroline had speed herself into a straddling position across his lap, hovering dangerously above his crutch, he lips passing gently over his ear as she spoke.

He didn't respond, a muffled sound came out of his mouth, Caroline knew he was trying desperately to keep his composure. Something she wasn't making easy whilst she was grinding into his lap.

"I don't want this weekend to be a constant reminder of what I've lost anymore Klaus" His eyes shot to meet hers. "Fancy a sleepover?" she muttered with another grind of her hips.

 **AN: Sorry! I need a bit of time for the smut, next chapter will see the rating change (Spoiler alert)**

 **Review!**

 **Charlie xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

 **A/N: Well I must apologise. My Masters took over and the job hunt has started. It is rather time consuming. Anyway, I am back.**

 **Rating has changed to M.**

 **First time writing real smut. Let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Charlie.**

She was straddling his lap, a playful smile graced her face as she looked down at him, his eyes wide, taking her in.

He went to speak but was cut off by her lips pressing against his firmly, her tongue swiping out to push his lips apart, deepening the kiss. He responded enthusiastically. His hands had found her hips, resting them there, feeling the sway of them as she ground down, encouraging it slightly.

He usually would have thrown her over his shoulder and speed them to a bed. He wanted to flip her over and have her right there on the sofa. However, in all honestly, this pace, the kissing, was nice. He found himself surprised. It had been a while for him. He wasn't lacking offers, but Klaus found his free time was usually taken up either by Hope or empire related work and problems. Unless it was quick and easy, Klaus didn't have time for it. In all honestly, he presumed things were the same for Caroline. Nobody had mentioned her having a boyfriend since Stefan and when he questioned Rebekah about Caroline's life since he had left Mystic Falls, she had said that other than Stefan, there hadn't been anyone significant, not even a notable fling.

As he shifted slightly between Caroline's legs, trying to readjust the growing problem between his own, she pulled her lips away and he stopped shifting, his eyes meeting hers. Her hands left the side of his face and drew down his body, stopping at the hem of his shirt before taking her hands off him completely and pulling her top over her head. Klaus seemed to freeze. The sight of Caroline's upper body wearing just a bra putting him in a daze.

Caroline looked down at him, amused at his boy like gaze. The first time they had been together in the woods all them years ago had been quick and rough, she loved it. But granted, there was little time to appreciate each other. She would let him stare for a little while more.

"Klaus" she murmured, whilst pushing herself closer to his body, moving in his lap and causing him to moan. His eyes were on hers, his hand coming to hold her face. A tender moment between the two.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Want to take me to bed?" he didn't respond. Just picked her up, her legs tucking around his waist. She laughed as he speed them to the top of the stairs, pausing for a moment waiting for direction. She nodded lightly towards a door before pushing it open and finding the bed within seconds. He took little time to take in his surroundings. Focus completely on Caroline.

She had pulled herself further up the bed, leaning against the cream headboard and surrounded by multiple pointless pillows. Klaus waited at the end of the bed, drinking her in. That didn't last long. Caroline's eyes met his, she nodded her head upwards, beckoning him to her. He responded by pulling his shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt before crawling onto the bed. His lips found Caroline's again before he felt her hands trace the muscles on his back, bringing them round to the front and pushing his undone jeans down, Klaus helped her, pausing briefly to remove his trousers, now left in only his boxers. Fairs fair, he thought to himself as he pulled the waist band of Caroline's leggings down, she arched her back and lifted her bum up to help him remove them.

Her bra was next.

He had decided.

Pulling her upwards into a kiss he reached behind her, unclipping the back and pulling the straps from her shoulders and letting it fall between them. He glanced down at her bare chest and pebbled nipples before bringing his hand up to massage her left breast, teasing the nipple. His other hand matched the motions of his left as he kissed her neck.

Caroline could feel her body losing control to his touch, the heat evident between her legs, and the hardened bulge between his was pressing against her thigh. Whilst he was occupied with her tits, she reached her hand into the pants, allowing his dick to spring free. Her hand wrapped around the base as she starting pumping slowly. His lips were on hers once again, his breath hitching as she applied more pressure to her pumping fist. He was losing control she could tell. He had stopped paying attention to her breasts and was now focused on removing her thong, pealing it away from her body whilst trying to keep the contact that she had initiated between them.

Knowing that he wasn't going to last If she continued for much longer, he pulled away and found himself between her legs, his face pressed to her inner leg, kisses tracing her thigh. She was now flat on the pillows, her back arching as Klaus finally stroked his finger across her slit, separating her lips before pushing two fingers inside her.

"So wet" he mused. She didn't respond, lost in the feeling of his fingers pumping slowly in and out of her. It didn't take long for his lips to be on her, his tongue finding her clit. Playing with her, toying with her. Bringing her to the edge and retreating. She forgot how good at this he was. It didn't take her long after that. She fell apart, crying out his name in desperate whimpers. He paused between her legs, bringing his face to hers and kissing her. Tasting herself on his lips was something she could get used to, like her own personal claim to him.

"If you want to stop there love, we can" She laughed at that, it was sweet, and so un-Klaus. She couldn't think of anything worse than stopping there.

"Klaus, I want, no scrap that, I need you to fuck me." There it was, plain and simple, no room for arguing. He left out a huff at her bluntness, and amused smirk gracing her face.

"As the lady wishes" He hummed into her ear as he lined himself up at her entrance before pushing in slowly, she was against him, back arched, arms holding onto him tight. He didn't move for a moment, letting her adjust. She eventually loosened her grip, relaxing back slightly onto the pillows, he took it as his que and slowly starting pumping in and out of her. She felt amazing, and the moans that came from her mouth made it hard to control himself. They were lost in each other's kisses, hands and gasps. He pulled one of her legs upwards, placing it over the top of his hip, holding it there and leaning back slightly, going deeper inside her, Caroline gasped in response.

"Klaus, I'm almost there" she muttered in between gasps, he was glad because he wasn't sure how much more control he had. He reached between them, settling her leg back down, his finger found her clit and he gentle teased her orgasm out of her. Her cries of his name were enough to push him over the edge.

They laid there for a moment, wrapped in each other's sweaty embrace, perfectly content. He rolled off of her moments later, pulling her into his side.

"That was far better than the floor of the woods" He stated

"Definitely better." She murmured back, her eyes betraying her as she felt herself being pulled to sleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Klaus did the same, his eyes closing, pulling the crumpled comforter over their naked bodies keeping Caroline safely by his side.

Moring came around quickly. Caroline woke first, pulling herself into a sitting position, the comforter falling down her naked body. She glanced down at Klaus, one hand behind his head, the other draped across the mattress from where she had just moved from.

She smirked to herself, poking his chest playfully before throwing herself over him, straddling his confused form before bending down and whispering in his ear.

"Time for round two hybrid" Klaus just laughed in response before pulling her into a kiss.

A couple of hours later, the pair were in the kitchen bay window, sipping blood mixed with coffee from oversized mugs.

"I really enjoyed last night you know" He stated, his expression firm. Looking almost concerned.

"Then why the face? You look like you're in pain" Caroline furrowed her brow, looking over her mug at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you did to, that this is what you want."

"Klaus, I wouldn't have woken you up the way I did this morning if I had regretted last night, I'm ready. Kind of failed at the whole slow thing didn't I"

"I'm beyond glad that you did" He muttered against her lips as he kissed her.

The morning passed quickly and Klaus excused himself to head home. A few hours later Caroline was drawn from her laptop by the twins chattering as they strolled through the door and planted themselves either side of her.

"How was your weekend my babies?" she questioned, kissing them both on the head.

"Good, we chilled, watched Netflix, went to the mall. Hope had one of Klaus's cards so we got some stuff, don't tell him that though" Josie claimed proudly, all three of them laughed.

"Good, I'm glad you had a nice time. Did you thank Hayley?"

"Of course. She said you owe her a night for a debrief" Lizzie responded

"A debrief?" Caroline questioned.

"She wasn't the only one that noticed that Klaus didn't come home last night" Josie's eyebrows wriggled, the twins giggling at their mother embarrassed response.

"Yeh, I suppose that's a little bit obvious" Caroline put her laptop onto the coffee table "I know I probably should have spoken to you girls about that before it happened. I wouldn't have had Klaus stay here if you guys were in the house, I won't want you to be awkward in your own home"

"Are you serious?" Josie questioned, "It's not like we haven't slept in the same house as Klaus before, we stay at Hope's all the time" Lizzie nodded at her sister's remarks.

"I know but this is a little different, I think things could be happening with Klaus. He's all or nothing, and I think I want to be as well, but only if you girls are on board."

"I like Klaus. He's nice to you" Lizzie smiled at her mum

"As long as he treats you right, and you keep the noise down I don't care" Josie shuddered at her own words.

"Don't be so gross Josie" Caroline pretended to tell her off before laughing.

They spent the Sunday finishing homework and getting ready for work that week before curling up on the sofa to watch a film. They paused it when Alaric rang. The girls took the phone in turn, dropping hints about Caroline and Klaus's date.

"Sure, I'll pass her on now Dad. Love you, bye" Lizzie waved the phone in front of Caroline who raised from her place on the sofa and headed into the kitchen, letting the girls carry on the film.

"So a date with Klaus huh?" Alaric voice was laced with humour and concern

"Mmm, it went well. Is this going to become a thing between us?" she questioned, sensing his worry.

"Forgive me if I'm slightly concerned about the mother of my children dating the world's most dangerous supernatural creature"

"Fair enough I suppose"

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh Caroline"

"No I understand, I do, I had the same doubts, but you've seen him. The good he used to only show me he extends to others now. He has calmed down" Caroline pleaded.

"I see that, really I do Caroline. I think I would be doing my girls a disservice if I didn't at least question it though"

"The first whiff of danger Alaric, I promise, I'll end it. I won't have the girls put in danger"

The conversation frazzled off into the boring day to day running of the school, Caroline advising Alaric on a few issues before saying their goodbyes. She was making her way back to the girls when her phone buzzed again, a text this time. From Elena, her eyes rolled before she had even opened it.

 _'_ _Hey Caroline, Bonnie said she was coming up for the girls birthday next month, Damon and I have booked tickets to come up as well. SURPRISE. See you in a few weeks'._

Caroline didn't reply, passing the phone to Josie to read the message, she rolled her eyes the same way Caroline had before passing the phone over to Lizzie whose reaction was much less cynical than her sisters.

This is going to be fun.

 **Review it for me people x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So, I am very sorry about the delay. I moved to a new house, and started a new job, and life has just been crazy. This is the first time that I've opened my laptop since moving last month. I had an email saying that someone had added the story to their favourites and it just reminded me that I needed to update. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and I wish you all the happiest new year.

I promise to try and do better, like I said, life is crazy, and work is just mental, but I promise to try! Feel free to give me a nudge if its been a while.

Thank you and Enjoy.

 **Chapter 10**

"Why are you fretting Love"

Klaus was sat on the window seat in Caroline's kitchen watching her speed around the kitchen preparing food and drinks for the evening. There was stuff everywhere. The picture amused him, Caroline was wearing a form fitting black dress, that showed of her assets nicely, her face with a little more make up than normal, a dark red lip which took Klaus's mind to places that it shouldn't. However, adding to her evening look was the rollers that were still scattered around her head, and an apron.

"Fretting? I'm not fretting Klaus" she huffed at him.

"you've been cooking all day, there is enough food here to feed my army, and you are still going, I've watched you use vamp speed twice" he challenged.

"It just has to be perfect. The girl's birthday is important" she stopped, placing the specular in the dish washer before looking up at him.

"You're sure this about the girl's birthday, and not about the visitors that will be here in an hour?" He stood up and walked forward to the kitchen counter.

Caroline brushed her hands on her apron before taking it off and walking over to Klaus, she rested her forehead against his chest.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong, because then no one can make a snide comment, or criticise the evening"

"Criticise the evening, or criticise your relationship with me? I know you haven't told Elena yet"

"Both I suppose. I just can't be dealing with what she's going to say, and the comments she's going to make when she finds out" she looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time.

"I don't have to be here, I can go home if its easier love" Klaus assured her sincerely.

"What? No Klaus, god no. I promise it's not you, it's just teenage insecurities and always feeling second best to Elena" Klaus brought his hands up to Caroline's face, he laughed as his thumb pushed one of her rollers back slightly.

"You, Caroline, never have to worry about being second best to Elena ever. She is half the woman you are. I promise I will be here by your side all night, and if she makes a comment, I will remind her how valuable her now human blood is to me again" He smirked as Caroline hit his chest slightly. Before leaning back into his chest and letting Klaus pull her into a hug. The patter of footsteps by the kitchen entryway broke them apart.

"Sorry, Alaric let me in" Hayley smiled as she brought the bottle of wine in her hand over to Caroline.

"No problem" Caroline responded, taking the wine and kissing Hayley on the cheek. "You're early?"

"A little birdy told me that you were stressing, so I came to help, but it looks to me that you're pretty much done, there's enough food here to feed Klaus's army" Klaus smirked at Hayley making the same joke he had.

"A little birdy, or a pain in the arse Hybrid?" Caroline shot back. Hayley just shrugged slightly in response.

"Anyway, I'm here now, so ill tidy up, and sort anything else, I shall get Alaric to help, the football game he is watching is almost finished. Klaus, the shirt you asked me to bring is on the stairs, the pair of you, go and sort yourselves out, we have a royal visit to prepare for" Hayley's voice dripped with sarcasm as she ushered the pair out the room.

"Ow and can you take these to Hope, she forgot them when you brought her over earlier" Hayley handed Klaus a pair of heels, he held them up and inspected them.

"These are a little high?" Caroline and Hayley rolled their eyes in unison at him before Caroline dragged him upstairs, grabbing his shirt as he went.

"Girls?" Caroline called out as she knocked on the door of Lizzies room.

"Come in mum" Lizzie called back, Caroline walked into the room, whilst Klaus waited in the door frame.

"You guys almost ready?" Caroline questioned, looking around the room at the mess they had caused getting ready. Spotting a wine bottle poking out under a pile of clothes that the girls had clearly tried to hide.

"Yup, just need to put out outfits on" Josie told her mum

"Good, these are from your mum Hope, she's downstairs" Caroline told Hope as she handed over her shoes.

"Thank you Caroline" Hope smiled, looking past at her dad who winked at her.

"You are all looking lovely girls" he commented.

"Right, I need to finish getting ready" Caroline turned, walking over to the pile of clothes and pulling the bottle of wine out and holding it out in front of her. "You're lucky this wasn't expensive" she said turning to look at the girls. She unscrewed the lid and took a swig from the almost empty bottle before putting it back on the bed. "You need to get better at hiding things for Christ sake girls" she turned once again to leave the room, looking at Klaus, who looked less amused and ready to say something. Caroline took his hand and pulled him back through the door frame and closing the door behind them.

"Caroline, I know I'm meant to be being relaxed about teenage things but come on love, they cant be stealing wine like that and drinking it"

"Relax will you, I'm wound up enough for the both of us right now, and our girls sharing one bottle of wine wont kill them, for the rest of the night they will be in our sight so nothing will happen Klaus, at least they are in the house"

"I'm not happy about it" Klaus huffed as he shut Caroline's bedroom door behind them.

"I don't care" she shot back, sitting on the end of her bed, removing the rollers from her hair and placing them on the bed beside her.

Klaus removed the henley he was wearing and held the shirt out to put on.

"Hold up Mr Mikealson" Klaus looked up at Caroline, who had rolled her dress up around her hips, her legs spread open, noticing her underwear now on the floor.

"Caroline?" his brow furrowed

"We have half an hour, make it quick"

Klaus didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds he was between Caroline's legs, pressing hot kisses along her inner thighs, breathing heavily over her slit before leaning forward and pressing tender kisses over her mound, Caroline had given up sitting and let herself lay back on the bed. Klaus's tongue traced the length of Caroline's slit and she cried out in appreciation. At that point he was glad that he had his witch make her room sound prof.

It didn't take long before Caroline was pulling Klaus away from her clit and towards her.

"We haven't got long, I need you, hard and fast Klaus"

"As the lady wishes" Klaus obliged with a signature smirk.

The pair appeared 20 minutes later, with no signs of their lust filled half an hour. Alaric and Hayley had now been joined by Bonnie and the girls.

"Bonnie!" Caroline squealed, running towards her friend and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey care" Bonnie responded, equally as excited. She pulled away, looking Caroline up and down. "you look stunning"

"Thank you! As do you. I'm so glad you're here" she beamed

"So am I. I missed you, and my girls!" Klaus stepped from behind Caroline, nodding at Bonnie, who surprisingly gave him a quick hug. Klaus was shocked. As were the rest of the adults in the room.

"What? We fought bigger and bader than Klaus, and if he's good enough for you now, then he's good enough for me. Besides, the girls like him, and I trust their witchy judgment" Klaus almost looked embarrassed and focused his eyes anywhere but on Bonnie. Caroline had a tear in her eye.

"God mum, don't cry" Josie muttered in embarrassment.

The group laughed lightly at the fake evils Caroline shoot her daughter. That was until the doorbell went and everyone froze. Alaric went to the door, and the group listened as he greeted Damon and Elena. Lizzie followed her Dad out a couple of minutes later to greet the couple. Josie stayed back, looking irritable already.

"Josie, don't let it ruin your evening girl. Just be polite and then ignore them, that all I ask, it means a lot to your Dad"

"mmm I know, I will try some of that southern charm that you taught us" she smirked at her mum. Josie followed her sister.

It didn't take long for them all to return to the kitchen, Elena and Damon looking older than the last time Caroline had seen them. She smiled internally at that.

"Well, this is an unexpected crowd" Damon dead panned as he entered the kitchen. Looking between Hayley and Klaus.

"Damon, Elena" Klaus nodded.

Caroline walked forward towards Elena, hugging her.

"It's been a while, its so nice to see you both"

Elena pulled her away.

"Caroline, what is Klaus doing in your house"

"erm well, I erm… well…"

"Bloody hell mum" Josie cringed "Klaus and Mum are together, they have been seeing each other for a few months now"

Everyone turned and looked at Josie. Who just shrugged.

"You're with Klaus?"

"Yes" Caroline said, backing up next to Klaus and taking his hand. She stood up a little straighter, determined to be proud of her choices.

"Well there is no real shock there" Damon glared.

"Is that for me?" Lizzie broke the awkwardness by pointing at the present that Damon was holding.

"Both of you actually" Damon handed the parcel over to Lizzie

"Mum can we do presents before we eat?" Lizzie pleaded

"Sure baby, lets sit in the lounge"

The girls had already had their presents from Alaric and Caroline. They had got a range of things for their wardrobe, including a bag each that Caroline would not be revealing the price of to Alaric. They had also promised the girls a trip away for a weekend, a destination of their choice with both parents.

"Shall we open this one first Josie?" Lizzie asked her sister, waving the box that Damon had got her.

"Sure." Caroline could see that Josie was trying to appear as if she didn't care about the presents, part of her, I don't give a fuck attitude that she had adopted a few years back, but she knew her daughter, and that was existent in her eyes. She may not be Caroline's biologically, but they share Caroline's love for presents. Giving and receiving.

The pair pulled off the box lid, revealing a new x-box inside. Both girls looked up at Elena and Damon, surprised at the generosity.

"Thank you so much!" Lizzie bounded at Elena and Damon, throwing one arm around each of them.

"Yeh thanks, that's really cool" Josie smiled at the pair.

"My turn" Hayley called.

"This is even more of a shock than Caroline being with Klaus, Barbie and the werewolf girl, friends" Damon jabbed.

"Piss off Damon" Hayley shot back at Damon

"Mum! Your promised" Hope scalded her mother which made Klaus laugh. Hayley nodded at her daughter and put her hands up in peace.

"Anyway, here girls" she handed the girls two gifts bag. The pair pulled out the presents inside. They both pulled out a large make up bag, Lizzies was a light pink with her name engraved on the front. Josie had the same, hers was dark purple though. They unzipped the bags, inside was a range on beautiful make up that the girls had been eyeing up in Sephora the last couple times they had been.

"Hayley! This is amazing" Josie's voice was abnormally high

"No Problem Josie, I thought you could put a few things in the bag and leave it at ours? You are over all the time anyway, and it can save you both lugging all your stuff every time.

Caroline was standing next to Hayley now.

"That really sweet you know" Hayley just smiled in response.

It was Hope's turn next, she gave the girls a big hamper of clothes and make up, as well as charms for their matching bracelets.

"Can we eat now that the witchy wonder twins have opened all their presents"

"Sure" Caroline nodded, clapping her hands and moving to the kitchen.

Everyone helped uncover all the food, dishing it up before making their way to the dinning room. The table was beautiful, Caroline had outdone herself. It's hard to find a balance between her girls in terms of style. But she had gone for a grey table set, with a small amount of dusty pink and white.

"Mum this looks beautiful" Lizzie put her head on her mum's shoulder whilst balancing her plate and glass in her hands.

"I'm glad you like it"

Everyone was now sat round the table, tucking into food, drinking, Caroline was getting through her glass of wine quicker than normal, Klaus could sense her unease and placed his hand on her knee, winking at her as he did. She took a deep breath and calmed almost instantly.

"So, Elena, how is the surgery doing?" Caroline asked.

"So well! I had to take on another doctor the other day, and hire another receptionist" Elena proudly stated

"That is great, I'm glad its going well"

"Thank you" Elena offered a smile.

"How's that interfering thing you do Caroline?" Everyone around the able stopped slightly, not knowing where to look of what to say, subtly looking around the room, waiting for Caroline's reaction.

"It's going well thanks Damon"

"Don't be so modest Love, She's excellent, a lot of my powerful friends speak very highly of her work" Josie smirked, looking down at her plate at Klaus's defence of her mother.

"Ow look, how supportive. Domestication suits you Klaus" Damon Jabbed back.

"Watch your tone Damon, don't think I haven't noticed that heart beating inside your chest"

"Ow I wondered how long it would take for Klaus to whip out a murderous threat" Elena huffed, looking at Caroline.

"You can all pack it in, it's the girl's birthday, I won't have this today" Caroline said, sternly, looking at everyone involved.

It went quiet again, Hope, Josie and Lizzie started a conversation at the end of the table, Caroline noticed that they were a little gigglier than normal, making her question how much wine they had really had earlier. The peace was broken once again by Damon.

"You know, if you did rip out my heart, maybe ill see my brother again, you remember him, right? Caroline's husband"

"Of course, I remember him Damon, I considered him family, it was sad to hear that he died for you and the doppelganger"

"Klaus" Hayley warned looking to Hope.

"Funny, you say family, yet you did some pretty fucked up stuff to people he cared about, him included"

"You're all as bad as each other, right, moving on, can we leave it now please" Caroline pleased, trying to keep the peace once again.

"I wouldn't say that we are as bad as Klaus Caroline" Elena huffed, taking a sip of wine. "He killed my Aunt" almost challenging her.

"Damon killed your brother Elena, let's not go there" Caroline deadpanned

"Your Boyfriend tried to drain me of my blood" Hope was staring at her Dad, he locked eyes with her, trying hard to focus on how she was feeling. He could see Lizzie holding her hard across the table. Both the girls were emotional kids, he could tell arguments like this would upset them. Josie on the other hand, the girl looked like she wanted to start a war. Caroline suddenly stood up.

"Yup, well, your boyfriend raped me, so if you want to play the shitty boyfriend game, let's not because in my eyes, you will always lose" Josie's hand rose, the girl ready to hurt Damon, before her dad grabbed her hand and put it onto the table.

"Enough" Alaric stood now.

"Alaric how can you let him near your girls" Elena moaned, like a child not getting her own way.

"The same way I let Damon near my girls. You have all done bad things. Me included. It's a side effect from the world we are in. Now, you can either behave or leave, up to you. I won't have you spoil the girl's day anymore"

"I'm done anyway" Damon said, scrapping the chair back across the floor, Elena rose to follow him.

"Very well, I shall see you both out"

Alaric, Elena and Damon left the room. Bonnie who had not said a word throughout the whole argument stood now to move closer to the twins, taking Alaric's seat to check they were ok.

"Is that true mum. What Uncle Damon did to you" Bonnie held an upset looking Lizzies hand as she spoke.

"It was a long time ago baby. It's not something I like to talk about anymore" Lizzie nodded, wanting to ask questioned but Bonnie leant over to the girl and whispered something in her ear, something along the lines of ask later, and it not being the right time now. Caroline smiled at Bonnie, mothing a 'thank you'

Alaric returned to the table, and the group went back to eating dinner as though nothing had happened, trying their best to make sure the girls had the best evening. After dinner they moved back to the lounge and played the girls favourite family games. Watching Klaus try, and play Heads Up provided amusement for everyone involved, and lead to a grumpy Hybrid. He was soon cheered up by the peck that Caroline placed on his lips.

The evening came to an end in the early hours of the morning, Caroline saw out Hope and Hayley and Alaric who was staying at a hotel nearby. When Caroline came back to the kitchen she stopped just outside the doorframe. Listening to a nervous Klaus talk to his girls.

"Lizzie, Josie, I never got a chance to give you the erm gifts that I got you"

"Aw Klaus, you didn't have to get us anything" Josie teased, playing on the fact he was nervous, Caroline shook her head at the girl, still staying out the way.

"Anyway, here" He pushed two boxes over the counter top towards the twins. They took their respective boxes and pulled them open at the same time. Inside was a beautiful gold chain, no doubt the finest Klaus could find, and on the end of each of the chain neckless was a key, engraved with each of their initials. The girls eyed it curiously.

"What's the key to?" Josie questioned, Caroline was also curious.

"Your mum and I haven't been together long, I suppose it seems like that to you girls, but when I say its been a long time for me, I mean it. I loved your mother since she first put me in my place long before you were born. Anyway, I want her to be comfortable with spending time at my place, and I know for her, that means that you guys need to be comfortable also. This key is to my house, I know you're there all the time, but I spoke to Hayley, and we are happy for you to treat it as a second home, well third home I suppose. Anyway, its basically a key to my house so you guys can come and go as you please, I think it will make your mum happier knowing that you guys are happy there. I think she worried about spending time there with me, when she should be with you two, so this is my way of saying that I want us all to be a family. What's mine is yours really"

Lizzie was the first to move, she flung herself at the original hybrid, hugging him.

"Thank you, Klaus! This is the best gift, don't tell mum that though, she spent loads on our bags"

Caroline chuckled from the doorway.

"I'm going to bed now, I'm super tired" with that, Lizzie turned and flittered of to bed.

"Is it ok Josie? I can take it back, you don't have to use it" Klaus suddenly appeared nervous again.

"Is this your way of asking us to move in with you?"

"NO!" Klaus said hurriedly "there's not rush to move in with each other so soon. You girls will be moving on soon enough with college and your own lives, and me and your mum, well we hopefully have a very long time to do all that couples stuff. It's just a token to say that I love your mum, and that, if you girls will have me, I want you to be part of my life as well, mine is yours"

Josie rose from her chair and came around to Klaus, hugging him also.

"I'm glad my mum has you, thank you for the present Klaus, Lizzie was right" and with that, she followed her sister up the stairs to bed.

Klaus smiled to himself, happy that the girls had liked his gift when suddenly he was caught off guard by Caroline bounding towards him and throwing herself into his arms.

"Was that ok? Maybe I should have spoken to you first?" Klaus was worried again.

"It was beautiful… and I love you too" Klaus looked down at Caroline who had sunk down from his embrace. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Bloody better" he murmured back at her. "I've waited years for it"

They both laughed and continued to hug.

"Anyway, can we go to bed now Love, I'm ready to sleep now, I have reached my emotional tolerance for the day"

"Ow ok old man" Klaus shot her a glare. "and anyway, no you can't, do you really think you can declare your love for me, treat my daughter so specially and not be rewarded?" She now had her hand on the budge on in his crutch.

"Ow" Klaus said, the shock evident on his face and his eyes wide.

When Caroline dropped to her knees, he knew he stood no chance.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think!

Charlie

xx


End file.
